


You Sing The Words But You Don't Know What They Mean

by Merkey666



Series: I'm Not Okay verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - I'm Not Okay Video, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, cliff hanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkey666/pseuds/Merkey666
Summary: I'm Not Okay Au. Frank takes a dare and pisses off the Lacrosse team, and finds a boy showering secretly after school. In his opinion he just isn't ready for finals, a crush, and possible death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS NO DEATH
> 
> However, there is a Firm Beat Up(tm) and some funky fresh kissing
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

I creep around the corner sneakily. I’m like a ninja, sneaking through the enemy base. I just need to carry out the dare, and get out. The adrenaline is rushing through my body, keeping me on my toes. Maybe the red bull was not a good idea. I need to stop letting Brendon influence me. 

Speaking of Brendon- It’s his fault I’m on this stupid dare. He doesn’t even go here. I look both ways down the hallway, before darting down the corridor, and pulling my paper clip out of my pocket. I reach the end of the hallway seconds later and jab the end of the paperclip into the lock. I need to get this right, and before any teachers come snooping. I twist the end of the paper clip slowly. I try the door handle. The lock clicks and the door slowly opens, creaking just enough to make the hair on the back of my neck stand up. How does Mikey even know how to do this? He’s the one who showed me how to pick a lock. He can take partial blame if this falls through. But so far, I’m in the clear.

I take one step into the locker room and check my surroundings. So far, nothing. The locker room seems deserted. For good reason, too. School ended 15 minutes ago. I could get in so much trouble for this. Stupid catholic school. I speed walk over to the lockers. I take one last look around before dropping to my knees and sticking the paper clip into the slot in the lock. I twist it slowly and the door of the locker pops open. I let out a sigh. Okay. Now or never. 

I stand up. Okay. Let's do this. I unzip my fly and aim into the locker. This is by far the worst dare I’ve ever taken. That actually might not be true, but this is pretty bad. If I get caught I’m going to be slaughtered. A foreign noise enters my mind. A voice. Oh shit. I my head darts to the sides looking around. There isn't anyone in sight. Great, now I’m hearing things, and I can tell I still have a while to go. Mikey made me drink a shit ton of water today. Until a few seconds ago I was pretty sure my bladder was going to explode. Stupid Mikey and stupid Pete and stupid Brendon. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

The noise floods back into my ears. The voice continues. The shower turns on. Oh crap. I forgot to check the showers. 

“Dammit!” I curse under my breath. A person steps into the shower, and into the stream of water. The showers are behind a few walls and rows of lockers. I can't be seen, but still- They are too close for comfort. The voice is quiet, but I can make out the words. The voice is definitely male. Which would make sense, because this is the boys changing room, and this school makes such a big deal about segregation. It doesn’t really affect me though. Not like I could get a girl friend. I’m basically a nuisance, or as I would say, a vigilante. 

I refocus on the voice. He's singing a song, but I haven't heard it anywhere. “Hand in mine, into your icy blues.” The melody is haunting, but in a good way, I guess. I finish and lock up the locker quietly. He continues.

“I’m trying, I’m trying to let you know just how much you mean to me.” I slide down the side of the locker and onto the floor. His voice floods every single node in my body. It washes over my gently like waves crashing onto the shore. He stumbles over his words and laughs. His laugh. It's a haunting sort of ghostly giggle. I think I’ve heard it somewhere. Maybe in a class. I’m not sure. I shut my eyes and listen for a long while. 

The shower stops. Crap. I shoot up and race for the door. I’m not supposed to be in here. Neither is he technically, but I’m not going to rat him out. In fact, I hope to come back. I like his voice. I reach the door. Right before I crash through it and into the hallway, I turn to have a glance at this person. The only thing I see is a wad of black messy hair, and a pale white hand run through it. I race out of the building. Maybe I should thank Mikey for the dare. 

~Flashback~

“Truth or dare?” Mikey asks. I’m sitting on the floor of Pete’s room in a circle with Pete himself, Mikey, and Brendon. Ray, the mom friend of the group is in the living room talking to him girlfriend on the phone. Mikey goes to my school, a stupid catholic one called Sacred Heart. His older brother who I never see does too apparently, but he stays in his room blasting music so loud you can't be in the house at the same time, hence the reason we are at Pete’s house. Pete doesn't go to our school, but he’s known Mikey a long time. Not longer than me, but that's hard to beat. Brendon doesn't either, but I’ve know him from Middle school. He got lucky. He wasn’t forced to go to Sacred Heart like me or Mikey. Brendon is a bit spastic and it is really draining just to be around him. He is currently drinking coffee Mikey brought over. Mikey smacks it out of his hand and it drops onto the floor, empty. Brendon giggles in victory.

“Frank?” He asks, snapping his fingers in front of my face. 

“Huh?” I ask, wiping the corners of my mouth where I was definitely drooling from boredom.

“Truth or dare?” He asks, exasperated.

“Oh! Dare!” I say confidently. Mikey rolls his eyes and lays back onto the floor, groaning.

“I don't have any good dares that won't get both of us expelled,” he whines.

“Oh! Oh! Pick me pick me!” Brendon shouts.

“What?” Mikey barks. Brendon leans over to Mikey and whispers in his ear. Pete glares at him. Pete is super over-protective of Mikey. They aren't even dating. Well. Maybe they are. Who knows? Pete relaxes as Brendon pulls back and bounces quietly on the floor. Mikey looks at him skeptically. 

“Seriously? Are you five?” He splutters.

“Why yes, I am,” he replies.

“Fine. But I don't want him expelled. I don't want to be expelled either,” Mikey states. This is not going to be good.

“You have to…” Mikey thinks for a second before glancing back to Brendon, who is nodding enthusiastically.

“Pee in a jocks locker,” he demands. 

“Fuck no,” I say, flat out. 

“I don't want to die. Thanks though.” I cry, seeing the serious looks on the three of them.

“You can't chicken out, sorry. You already used that to not steal the neighbors cat. We’re gonna miss you.” Pete says, sarcastically. I might actually to be killed.

~End~

“Well? Did you do it?” Mikey asks expectantly. I nod, shakily.

“Prove it. Pete and Brendon are going to want proof.” I roll my eyes.

“Are you kidding? You think I had time to grab something as proof?” I cry out, exasperated.

“Yeah! You were in there for like half an hour. Pretty sure you had time.” He says.

“Ugh. I- uhh.” I say, looking around me. Stuck to my forearm, is the sticker stuck to the outside of the leader of the Lacrosse team's locker. I stick out my arm.

“Shit you actually did it,” Mikey whispers, astonished. Some of the color seems to have been drained from his pale face, making him much whiter than a sheet.

“Yeah,” I grumble, walking towards the parking lot. Mikey jogs to catch up with me.

“What took you so long?” He asks, hopping into the driver's seat of his car. I collapse into the passenger's seat.

“There were people. I had to bide my time.” I sigh. My heart's still beating like crazy. I’m not too athletic. Not that Mikey is. He nods and pulls out of the parking lot going approximately eighty miles an hour.

“Thank God it’s almost the weekend.” He grumbles.

“Do not use the Lord’s name in vain.” I say, mocking the staff at our school. Mikey laughs sadly. 

He drops me off at my house, before zooming down the street. I walk in and run straight up the stairs to my room. I need to think. I plop my bag on the floor and loosen my tie. Stupid dress regulations. Stupid catholic school. Stupid everything. Stupid stupid stupid. I drop onto my bed like a cinder block, making a loud thump. I roll around for a long time, thinking. And trying not to. That voice. It really was haunting. I liked it though. I peel the sticker off my arm, subconsciously. Fuck. I am so dead. My stomach rumbles. 

“Ugghhhhhhhhh.” I groan.

“Frank?” My mother asks through the door.

“What?” My grumble gets lost in my pillow.

“There’s food downstairs. Don’t forget to study for that test you have tomorrow.” She says. She always sounds happy but the slightest bit concerned. Then again, everyone does. I don’t look like the stereotypical catholic student. I have a black mohawk sort of, a nose ring, a tattoo here and there (No one ever asks how I got them), and black earrings. In addition, I also wear black nail polish which all of the teachers disapprove of, but it’s not technically against the rules. So I win that round. 

I roll of my bed and lie on the floor for five minutes before finally getting up and walking downstairs. There is food, thank God, but after eating that only reminds me of the impending doom awaiting me at school tomorrow.

I wake up. I’m lying on the couch. I turned on a movie some time last night after dinner while I studied and worked on my mounds of homework. I check my phone.  
7:47

“Shi-Crap!” I yell. Mom doesn’t really approve of swearing. Dad doesn’t mind but he isn't here. Dad is at work. 6-10 hours, 5 days a week, except Fridays, where he gets off at 5 for dinner. He doesn’t really mind his hours and not being there for dinner, and I don’t really mind it at all. 

Mikey is gonna be here in 8 minutes. I race up the stairs and into the bathroom. I turn the tap and let the cold water run over my hands. I rush into my bedroom and grab a fresh tee. 

“You’re wasting water!” My mom yells from the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” I reply, screaming down the stairwell.

“Must’ve forgot!” She says, with a smile in his voice. I groan and run back into the bathroom. I stick my head under the faucet. The cold water runs through my hair just long enough to soak my head. I shoot up, and bang the back of my head on the faucet. Make that my throbbing head. I pop down an Advil and uncap my eyeliner. I quickly drag it around my eyes, only stabbing my sensitive eyeball a few times. I throw it onto the counter, and race down the stairs.

“Don’t forget to brush your teeth! Morning breath is gross!” My mom says cheerfully, as I grab a pop tart. 

“UGH!” I yell. I grab a mint from a jar on the counter. My mom is a freak. A good kind of freak though. I race out the front door just as Mikey honks angrily. I hop into the passenger seat. Mikey takes off before I even shut my door.

I race across the school grounds. I hop up 2 flights of stairs and rush down the hall. I slide into my classroom and into my seat just as the first bell rings. My teacher squints at me menacingly. She never squints this early into class. Uh oh. Angry Ms. Phillips. Not good.

“You better not make a habit of making it into class like that. God have mercy if you enter a church like that,” she growls, turning to the blackboard.

“Good thing I don’t go to church,” I grumble under my breath. She shoots around and glares. She pulls out a post it note and scribbles what I assume to be my name on it. She slaps it onto the blackboard.

“See you after school,” she says, triumphant. Ugh.

“Nice one.” Mikey mumbles to me, smiling.

“Mr. Way would you like to join him?” Ms. Phillips growls. Mikey shakes his head, receding back into his seat. Ms. Phillips turns back to the blackboard and scrabbles down some notes about history. 

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. A few kids got yelled at, and person of two had to do a presentation is science, which talks about no actual science, only God, and is one of the many reasons I hate this school. The fourth bell rings and I walk over to the English classroom. Mikey steps out looking gloomy.

“Ready for lunch?” I ask, with a knowing smile. He hates English. 

“Kill me,” he replies, sulking down the hallway.

“Well okay then,” I laugh, walking to the cafeteria. 

The cafeteria is full of course. The yard is being renovated, so all of the students who would have usually spread out and roamed alone, are all being stuck in the same place at the same miserable time. Why these teachers hold any power is beyond me. 

“Where to?” I ask sarcastically.

“Hell,” Mikey growls, an octave lower than I even thought was possible for him. It only makes me laugh again, much to his dismay. Mikey is the gloomiest comedian ever, I swear. 

We settle down in the corner of the room, on the floor. I take a look around from this secluded spot on the ground. The single girls are huddles in a circle on the other side of the room. The jocks are across from them, either eyeing them or in their own little bubble with their girlfriend. Mikey and I are seated behind the table with the nerd guys. We don’t fit into any of these groups. Not into video games (Well, not that into video games). Not into lacrosse or any of those guys in general. Not a girl. So we're screwed. We usually sit on the steps on the outdoor space. I open my backpack. Crap. I groan.

“What now?” Mikey asks.

“My mom didn’t wake me up so I rushed and I forgot a lunch.” I eye his food.

“Sucks for you.” 

The lacrosse jocks don’t notice us in the corner, luckily. I would be so dead otherwise. Lunch passes slower than usual. I don’t know about Mikey, but I sat in dread the entire time, waiting to be beaten to a pulp. The group doesn’t even have P.E. today. I have no reason to be worried, but I am.

The bell rings for study hall. We wander over the library, my stomach growling loudly. We plop down in the corner of the room at the smallest available table. It seats only three so it’s perfect. I don’t really have any other friends here, except for Mikey. His brother goes here but we never see him. I’m not sure anyone sees him. Ray goes here, but he doesn’t hang out with us too much. We have a lot of separate classes, and he sits with his girlfriend during lunch, so study hall is precious to us. Moments later, he sits down in the third chair. The bell rings. Mikey and Ray chat aimlessly for a while and I zone out.

I’m still intrigued by that guy in the showers. Maybe I should go back. Ya know, see if he’s there again. I will go back. There isn’t a lacrosse meet today, so the coast will be clear. I need to study, not think about boys. Is this what I’ve been reduced to? Thinking about boys I haven’t even met? Maybe I should sit at the single girls table.

The rest of the day passes uneventfully. Besides the fact I got slaughtered by the math test and yelled at for saying the word slaughtered, nothing really happened. I leave the English classroom about 5% dumber than when I went in. Now one last task before I’m free for the weekend. My locker is just around the corner. The only issue is, Ms. Phillips classroom is on the corner. If I can sneak past, I’m free. The problem is that Ms. Phillips has eyes like a hawk. Yes, Ms. Mary Phillips, aged 103, has perfect 20/20 vision and stellar hearing. I speed walk into the crowd and rush past.

“Not trying to skip detention, are we Mr. Iero?” She asks, evilly. I sigh. 

“No ma’am.” I sulk into the classroom. So close.

I spend 20 minutes pretending to be reading an assignment before she finally lets me go.

“Try harder on Monday.” She grumbles, not tearing her eyes away from the papers she is grading. I nod at her and walk out. The moment I’m out of her range of sight, I bolt down that hallway. I make it to the locker rooms in 30 seconds. I can promise you, I’ve never been this excited to get to the locker rooms. For some reason, I thought that I could breeze right through the swinging doors and into the room silently. I was wrong. I do not slow down, and slam into the doors with a crash. I stand up slowly and pull out the paper clip.

“Right..” I moan, rubbing my forehead. The lock clicks and I enter.

I kneel down closer to the showers than before and wait. And wait and wait and wait. My eyes flutter shut. I am conscious. I shoot up. I fell asleep again. I need to go to bed earlier. Ha, like that’s going to happen.I stand up slowly, shaking the sleep from my head. I pick up my backpack. A ticking noise is the first thing I notice. My eyes look to the clock on the wall. 

“6 o’clock!?” I yell, rushing out of the locker room. I grab my homework from my locker, and bolt out the front doors. I look around for Mikey. Of course he’s not here. It’s 6 o-fucking-clock. Now I get to walk home. Fortunately, I live only about 7 blocks from school. I shift my backpack’s weight and begin trekking towards my house. I’m up the stone pathway and on the doorstep 15 minutes later. I pull out my key and let myself in. I drop my stuff next to the front door and walk into the dining room.

“Nice of you to join us.” My father says, taking a sip of water. My parents are almost finished.

“Sorry I’m late I-” I start.

“I’m not looking for excuses. Just sit with us.” My father says. I nod. Could’ve been worse.

We eat silently. If we have guests, we have conversation, but when it’s just the three of us, you run out of things to say. I finish and wash my plate. 

“I have some homework. I’m going to go do that.” I say, grabbing my backpack and walking up the stairs. I walk into my room and fall onto the bed in a heap. My phone buzzes. I groan and pick it up.

Mikeyway: Where were u? I thought u were dead or smth

Fronk: detention

Mikeyway: yeah i know but 2 hours? Srsly?

Fronk: yeah

Mikeyway: jesus christ

Fronk: watch ur mouth young man

Mikeyway: i'm staying at pete's Saturday night w/ray so bring Brendon an pop-tarts

Fronk: sure dude

I shut my phone off. I actually do have homework, and now that I have plans, I actually have to do it now. I stomp over to my desk and flip on the light. The light cascades off the posters glued to my walls. I shove some crap off my desk and sit down in the seat. I pull out Ms. Phillips homework and get started. 

An hour later there is a knock at my door.

“Come in,” I sigh, turning over the third paper, and moving onto the back of it.

“Wow you are actually doing your homework. I must say, I’m impressed,” She says, smiling. She sits down on my bed and looks out the window. I smile a bit and snort.

“Yeah. Hey, Pete invited me and a few friends to his house tomorrow night. Is that okay?” I ask.

“Oh, that’s why you’re doing your homework,” she says, playfully. “Which friends?”  
My mom doesn’t trust everyone I’m in close contact with. I have to use my words correctly.

“Pete, and Mikey,” I say. Brendon is a bit risky. He smokes weed, and drink waaaay too much caffeine, but do does Mikey so I don't really understand. 

“Brendon?” She asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Don’t think so,” I say. Please work.

“Okay. Don’t do anything you wouldn’t want your father to see. Don’t do anything you wouldn’t want me to see either,” She says, kissing my head and walking out. My parents are both religious, but still manage to have very different views. My mother is like most. She doesn’t want me to smoke or drink or get arrested, or anything like that, with the added bonus of not wanting me to say the word ‘God’ in vain. My father is more relaxed on those subjects, if you can even call my father relaxed. He is much more strict than my mother, but is still rational. He’s the kind of guy who is very refined and drinks bourbon with dinner most nights. On the other hand, he thinks my music taste is mildly satanic and is minimally convinced that being gay is a sin. Sucks for me, I guess. Not that they know. 

I get up from my desk, stretch, and take off my pants. I stand in my room for several minutes, thinking. I need sleep. I shove some clothes into a duffle bag, before shoving myself into my bed. I click out the light above my bed. My brain wanders. Did that guy ever show? How would I know? I fell asleep, after all. Maybe I’ll try again next Thursday. Just to see if he makes a habit of it. I slowly drift away. The last thought I can register before I fall asleep is, I think I should meet him.

But when I wake up, that seems like the stupidest idea ever. What would I even say to him? ‘Hey I heard you singing in the shower after school while I was pissing in a jocks locker, and I wanted to know if you wanted to be friends’ Yeah, that’ll totally work. My phone buzzes. I check my texts.

Breadbin: Ready for Pete’s partaaaay?

Fronk: First of all, its not a party, and secondly, why are you even going?

Breadbin: Mikey invited me

Of course he did. Mikey knew that I wouldn't invite Brendon. I like Brendon, he’s a great guy, but I’m too lazy to. 

Fronk: Well its not time to go rn. why r u even awake rn?

Breadbin: idk I've been kinda hyped

Fronk: u didn't sleep last night did u

Breadbin: nep.

I roll my eyes. Brendon is doing some extreme Brendon-ing. He hasn’t been this hyper since 8th grade graduation. Long story short he kissed his math teacher and would’ve gotten expelled if he hadn’t already graduated. I receive another text. This one is from Pete.

Peezy: when r u coming over

Fronk: r u kidding its like 7 in the morning

Peezy: its 1:30

What? I check the time. It is in fact 1:30. I guess i was more or out than I thought. I usually only sleep until 11. I shoot out of bed so fast my blanket wraps around my leg and trips me. I smack onto the carpeted floor harshly. 

“Fuck,” I whisper. I stand up slowly. My duffle is all packed from last night, minus my tooth brush. I’m about to leave my room when I notice what I’m missing. Pants. 

“Oh yeah…” I groan. I drop the bag and lug myself over to my closet, and dig through my drawers. I pull out some clean skinnies and walk into the hallway. I don’t even bother to shut the door.

I get another text as I’m walking out the front door.

Mikeyway: don’t forget the pop-tarts

Crap. I run back inside, grab the box of pop-tarts, and race back outside before my mom can scold me for being unhealthy. Let a kid live for once. I jog about a block and a half before I am near asphyxiation. Mikey doesn’t live to far away, but it’s still farther than I’m willing to run. 

I make it to Mikey’s by 2:00. I ring the doorbell. I don’t have to at this point, but its polite. Indoors, someone screams a rendition of ‘come in’. I walk in, nodding to Ms. Way. Mikey slides down the stair banister. 

“Ready?” He asks, snatching up his keys. I nod, and he drags me outside once again.

“Where’s your brother? It seemed eerily quiet in there.” I comment, as I get into the car. He fires up the engine, and pulls into the street.

“Yeah he’s not home. He left before I got up, according to mom. Dunno where,” he replies, turning the corner. I nod and rest my head against the side of the car. 

We park across the street, and Mikey slams the brakes into a stop. I slam forward, hitting the seatbelt hard. I step out of the car slightly nauseated. Mikey likes to drive fast. Really fast. We walk across the street. Or, Mikey does. I hobble. No one is on the roof yet. I hear a window open somewhere close-by. 

“Hey losers! Decided to finally show?” Pete yells from the window above the garage. His room connect to that window, allowing him to climb above the garage. Which really sucks at 3 am when you've been drinking for 7 hours. Lets just say last summer broke and re-broke his arm 3 times. His parents never figured out how. 

“Yeah I wasn’t sure how much of you I could stand!” I yell back. Brendon sticks his head out the window. 

“Oh, you’re here already?” Mikey fake groans.

“You weren't wishing for anything else, hun!” Brendon shouts back. Mikey rolls his eyes. I start walking up the front step.

“Frankie wait! I have a better idea!” Pete yells, dissolving back into his room.

“Define better,” I grumble to Mikey. Pete returns to his window, holding a ladder. Oh no. He and Brendon begin draping it out the window.

“I don’t think this is a-“ Mikey begins, but Brendon shushes him. The ladder slides out the window surprisingly smoothly and lands on the ground with a thump.

“Climb, you idiot,” Pete mocks. I take a seep breath and place my right hand on the ladder. I step my foot on and turn to Mikey. 

“Hold the ladder Mikes.” I say. He nods, grabbing hold of the bottom. I climb up the ladder, step by step. I get to the top of the ladder and hop over and onto the roof. I turn myself around and hold the top of the ladder. 

“Ready?” I ask Mikey. He nods slowly and begins to step up the ladder. 

“What are we gonna do today?” I ask Brendon, turning my head. The ladder starts to slip.

“Frank!” Pete yells. I turn but it’s too late. The bottom of the ladder skids backwards and dislodges. The ladder, with Mikey attached, and falls. He smacks against the ground and makes an awful noise. He rolls onto his back, groaning in pain.

“Oh my god Mikey!” Pete yells, hopping out his window. He slides across the roof and hops off the end and onto the ground. He lands with a thud next to Mikey. I can hear Pete mumbling “Oh my God, oh my God” over and over again. He pulls Mikey onto his lap. Brendon races to my side, and we look down over the scene unfolding beneath us. Mikey relaxes on Pete, as a tear falls down his cheek.

“Brendon go get some pain killers,” Pete commands. Brendon rushes into the house, hyperventilating before he even had a chance to think.

“Pete, is anyone home?” I ask, worriedly. There’s no way anyone’s home. That’s just not how he works.

“No,” he states. I sigh. Sometimes I hate it when I’m right. Pete helps Mikey sit up on his lap. It looks really awkward, and I can feel my face heating up just watching. Brendon bolts back into Pete’s room, and jogs over to the window, holding a jar of some sort of pill. Could be anything, knowing Brendon. He slides through the open window, only to reach my side and witness the most shocking thing I’ve seen in a long time. Pete reaches out and gently grabs Mikey’s face and pulls it onto his. Their lips touch, and my jaw drops. They stay like that for a moment before Mikey wraps his arm around Pete’s neck. 

Brendon and I end up staring at each other. This wasn’t completely unexpected. There has always been quite a bit of sexual tension between the two, but this is a whole other level. Brendon chokes a little bit and looks back to the two, who are still lip locked. After what seems like hours, Pete pulls away. Mikey stares at him, sniffling, with a look of shock (I think) on his face.

“Should we leave…?” Brendon asks slowly. Pete’s head shoots towards us, as if he’s totally forgotten we were even here.

“What? Oh! No, just open the front door. I’m gonna help Mikey in.” Pete says. This better not be one of those situations where he pretends like nothing happened. Pete gets awfully annoying sometimes. 

I step through Pete window and through his room. It’s mildly cleaner than last time I was here. We walk down the hall slide down the stair railing. I open the front door. Pete is standing there, with Mikey in his arms. I know Mikey is light, but I didn't know he was that light. Pete steps through the front door and Brendon hands me the pain killers before he starts clapping. We all turn to him.

“Congrats you two!” We continue to stare, confused. Pete sets Mikey down on the table, not breaking his concerned eye contact.

“Well, you two just got married! You kissed, and now you carried him through the front door!” He says, not stopping clapping. Mikey gives him the signature death glare. He stops clapping immediately.

“I was just congratulating,” he grumbles. 

“Come here. Bring me the pain-killers,” Pete says to me. I walk over and hand them to him, eyeing him oddly. I think I’m still in shock. Unless you cant tell if you’re in shock when you’re in shock. In which case I’m just confused.

“Go get some water Brendon,” Pete commands. Brendon sulks away.

“Do you think anything is broken?” I ask.

“If I did, we would be in the car on the way to the hospital.” Pete says. Mikey smiles and closes his eyes. Brendon rushes back in.

“Did I miss anything?” He asks. 

“No..” I reply.

“Oh. Okay here,” He hands Mikey the water. He downs the pills and swallows. We all watch him as he takes another sip of water.

“You guys don’t need to stare at me, ya know,” he says, but he’s smiling. 

We walk back into Pete’s room. Pete and Mikey sit on the bed, a comfortable distance between them. Brendon eyes their hands suspiciously, like if he looks away he’ll miss them touch like some cliche movie scene. He shuts the window, and stands by it, defensively in the corner. I take the desk chair. There is awkward silence. Mikey picks at his bruised fingers. It’s obvious what’s coming. 

“What time are your parents coming home?” I ask, shutting up Brendon before he can even think about being obliviously rude.

“Tomorrow o’clock,” Pete replies, managing an uneasy laugh. I’m about to say something else, but Brendon cuts me off this time. 

“Okay time to cut the crap,” he rubs his hands together, and looking ready to kill. “What was that?” 

Mikey shudders at his tone.

“Brendon,” I glare at him.

“I think we deserve to know whats been going on between them!” Brendon shouts.

“What?” I ask. This is the first thing I’ve seen. Although I’ve been known as one of the most oblivious people on record. Has Brendon seen more? Or is he making a bigger deal then is due again. 

“Last month? When they started hanging out just the two of them?” Is Brendon trying to out them to me? I glare still more intently at him. But he doesn’t stop.

“Last week when they both went to the bathroom? Boys don’t usually go to the bathroom in pairs,” He goes on.

“Brendon sto-“ I start.

“And two days ago when we gave you that dare! Did you not see the sexual tension? They were staring at each other! Also the dares Pete was giving him! Did you even hear their dares to each other?” Mikey gets up and storms out of the room. Pete doesn’t say a word. Which must’ve surprised Brendon. Brendon throws his arms out and looks from the door to Pete, back and fourth. Pete looks up slowly. His eyes are watery and he looks at me with the most pained look on his face. He wants me to talk to Mikey. He can’t. I get it. It’s weird to see Pete admitting he fucked up. I leave Brendon and Pete to presumably sit in silence and sulk. Brendon made this mess. Now he has to deal with it. A slap rings out as I walk downstairs.

Mikey is sitting in the table, knees tucked to his chest, and eyes closed.

“I don’t really wanna hear it right now, Pete,” he grumbles. He’s been crying. I sit down next to him and put my arm around his shoulder.

“Good thing I’m not Pete,” I say. He looks up, and mutters an ‘oh’ before resting his head on my shoulder. 

“Wanna talk?” I ask quietly.

“There’s not much to say…” He whispers, voice cracking.

“Say what you want to. I’m not gonna pry,” he smiles in appreciation.

“Brendon wasn’t too far off, actually. We started… dating, I guess, a few months ago. Umm I’m not gonna go into detail on what that exactly entails, but you get the idea,” he whispers, dully. I nod respectively.

“Is that why you wanted to keep quiet? Because you’re dating a boy?” I ask. None of the parents around here could really enjoy having a gay son, but Mikey’s parent are definitely the most lenient. Unless you count my mom.

“Not really. My brother’s gay. I just didn’t feel like people needed to know. Least of all, Brendon,” He giggles.

“He’ll get over it. Anyway, we’re gonna be here for a while. Wanna go back?” I keep my tone slow and relaxed to keep him calm. He’s really nervous. Still, he nods.

“You’re the best, Frankie.” He hugs me, as we walk back upstairs.

We enter the room. Pete is in the same spot, staring at the floor. Brendon is literally nowhere to be seen. Pete looks up. 

“Roof,” he mumbles. His eyes fly to Mikey after I nod in reply.

“Hey.” Mikey says.

Pov- Mikey

Pete is good a making a big deal over little things. For example, when I fell. I knew I didn't break anything, it just hurt like hell. Instead of asking if I’m okay, he hops down off the roof I just fell off of and kisses me, outing us. Thanks, Pete. But no matter how ignorant and cruel he may be, Brendon is worse. As another example, right now as Brendon is making a huge deal about me dating Pete. To be fair, we haven't really said anything, so him asking questions is fair. But still. Frankie is glaring intently at Brendon. That looks means ‘shut up before you cant talk at all’. Brendon is going on and on about how concealed we have been and its getting on my nerves. And now, he as the nerve to blatantly suggest we were fucking a room away from them. We were but he’s not being fair. I cant take it anymore.

I shoot up and storm out of the room. Pete’s house is about a mile from mine so I’m trapped. I can drive away, but I left my keys in Pete’s room. I run down the stairs and collapse on the dining room table. I tuck my knees into my chest and cry. I have no shame. Someone is walking towards me. My guess is it’s Pete trying to give me some half-assed apology. Why don’t people get the fact that when someone walks away, they do it for a reason. I want to say something rude like ‘piss off’ or ‘go fuck yourself’ but I’m too weak and end up mumbling something along the lines of, ‘ go away please.’ Pete replies. Its not Pete. Oh. I suppose that Frankie is okay to talk to. I rest my head on him and I feel him smile. At least it’s not Brendon. he’s willing to listen. He wants to. Not something I’m used to. 

Frankie understands. Going to the same school puts you under the same pressure. He’s used to be around asshats 24/7 filled with homophobia and rage. He’s easy to talk to. Maybe he should talk to my brother. He’s been a little off recently. Maybe some new company. Nah. 

I vaguely explain me and Pete’s relationship in about a sentence. We make some pleasant conversation. But its obvious that he wants this resolved. I have to give in at some point. Better try now. I hug him, and he leads me upstairs.

“You go in first,” I plead. I might be acting stupid, but I always act stupid. So there. Frankie puts up with my bullshit and steps in. I take a deep breath and walk in. Pete looks so upset I want to tackle him and cry into his shirt for hours. Not sure if that would solve anything. Brendon is on the roof, I think. I hope he’s thinking about what he’s done. 

“Hey,” I whisper. He looks at me, like he’s trying to figure me out for the first time again. His face is dry but his eyes are crying. I look to Frankie. He takes one look at the situation and hops out the window. I stand there awkwardly for a few seconds.

“Hey I’m sor-“ 

“I don’t want an apology,” I say, sterner than I wanted. He breaks down. He sucks his knees into his chest and his shoulders shake from sobbing. I don’t know what’s making him so sad. It’s rather disheartening to be shoved out into the open, but I didn’t expect him to cry. I sit down next to him. To be honest I don't know what to do. Pete has never cried in front of me before. 

“I don’t want an apology because you didn't do anything wrong and I’m not mad at you,” I say. he only cries harder, and leans onto my chest. 

“Hey, It’s okay, Pete. I’m not mad. I’m not mad,” I keep talking until I start crying too. It hits me how absurd this is, but it might just be my school sinking into me. I cups his face in my hands and wipe my eyes under my glasses. One of my fingers slips over his bottom lips and tugs down on it. He only keeps eye contact for a few seconds before leans in. I drop one hand and hold his hand, while the other holds I'm in place. No signs of life appears from outside so i let him push me over. He lays on top of me, stomach on stomach. Neither of us run out breath because we’re moving so slowly. I lay my free hand on his hip. He wipes his eyes and leans back, licking the roof of my mouth. I yelp loudly, and freeze. Oops. They could’ve heard that. There is a loud noise on the roof outside. Brendon stomps across the roof and bangs his fist against the wall.

“Better not be doing what I think you’re doing or else neither of you will be doing anything ever again because you’ll be dead,” He yells. Frankie cracks up from the roof. Pete bursts out laughing against my lips.

I push him away, feeling better to see him happy again.

“Your breath stinks.” I grumble, a light smile against my lips.

“You stink,” he replies, laughing. He rolls off of me lays next to me, staring.

“You’re beautiful.” He rubs his thumb against my cheek.

“Shut up,” I laugh, slapping his hand away.

“Are you two decent?” Frankie asks, from outside. This cracks me up

“Yeah, of course we are, did you think we were gonna fuck right next to you?” Pete snorts.

“Yeah come on guys we already did that!” I yell. The horrified screams from outside completely make up for Pete outing us. 

“Yeah get back in here you losers!” Pete yells. They walk back in, cautiously. The relieved expressions make me snort. I can practically hear the eye-rolls. 

“What do you wanna do?” Pete asks, rolling over, but not getting up. Brendon bites his lip, an evil and meek look on his face.

“No,” Frankie says. “Don’t even go there.” 

~

The rest of the night is highly uneventful. They ask a few questions, which we manage to ignore pretty well. we play a few games, and eventually we are all staring.

“Pizza?” Brendon asks.

“You always want pizza,” I groan.

“Do you have a problem with pizza?” Brendon asks, looking really offended. 

“Nope,” I say, surrendering.

“Pizza it is then,” Pete concludes, picking up his cell.

“I’m getting a divorce,” I grumble.

~

The pizza arrives 15 minutes later as we’re settling down onto the couch. 

“You get it.”

“No you get it.”

“No you.” 

The argument continues. I get up, unnoticed, and pay for the pizza out of Pete’s wallet. That’s payback. I skip through the kitchen. I grab the box of portraits Frankie left down here. I pocket them and take to the stairs two at a time. When I get back, they are still arguing. I stand there for 5 minutes before Pete notices I’m missing. He looks around, confused. I cant believe him sometimes. 

“Are you guys kidding me?” I ask. They shoot around to face me. They look completely startled at my presence. They are some o the most unobservant people, I swear. If Pete says one thing about teleportation I’m going to slap him.

“I have the stupid pizza. Now lets watch movie so I can ignore all of you,” I say, dropping the box on the floor. I pull out a packet of pop-tarts and shove a whole one in my mouth.

“My pop-tarts!” Frankie cried, mock angrily. Pete winks at me.

“Don’t even go there,” I snap. 

~

After about an hour of mindless banter and arguing we decide upon Halloween. I lay on Pete’s lap to conserve space. We all smush onto Pete’s bed, facing the tv. I’m so emotionally exhausted I don’t pick up much of the movie. After about 15 minutes, I drop my glasses onto the floor and turn my aim to nuzzling into Pete’s chest. He is fiddling with my messily straightened hair, which hasn’t been washed in a while. I press a light kiss on his neck and pass out.

~

I’m the first one awake, and I’m miraculously still on Pete’s lap. He’s gonna be sore when he wakes up. He’s sitting in a half slouch half sitting position with my added weight pressing down on his spine. Sucks for him. I turn my head. This is not what I expected. Both have shifted onto their sides, and as a result Brendon is now spooning Frankie. I don’t even want to imagine them dating. 

I try to fall back asleep. I focus on the cars driving by unknowingly. But one car stops. In the driveway. I have a gut feeling that Pete’s parents have no idea we are even over. I shoot up and topple off the bed.

“Get up! Get up! Get up!” I whisper shout, searching for my glasses.

“Huh?” Pete asks, looking highly disoriented. Actually, he looks adorable. Not that I haven’t seen morning Pete before, but it always gets me. I lean over him and smile. I lay myself on him and press my lips on his. He wakes up immediately and reacts, wrapping his arms around my neck, gently. I pull away, and rest our foreheads together. 

“We gotta go. I love you,” I say pulling away. He nods, hearing the front door open. He stands up and stretches. Then he turns to the others and shakes them awake madly.

“Get up! Go get out! Go!” He whisper shouts. Frankie shoots up and collapses again on the floor with a thud. I look from him to Pete. We burst out laughing, trying to shut ourselves. Still laughing, I help Frankie up. Brendon opens the window and hops out it. Frankie climbs out next. I watch them hop off the roof and scatter. Brendon rounds the corner, and Frankie heads for my car. I aim to peck Pete on the cheek, but of course he needs to be dramatic. He spins me around and kisses me. I smile, and push him away.

“Fuck you,” I giggle, jumping out the window.

Pov- Frank

Mikey drops me off at nine-o-fucking clock in the morning. Pete shouldn't be allowed to have friends over if we have to get up at nine-o-fucking clock. Technically speaking, Pete isn't supposed to have friends over, but he’s not a great listener. Clearly. I need at least 5 more hours of sleep because I’m so emotionally drained. Honestly no one asked for that drama, and no one certainly needed it. I silently sneak into the house. Damn. I left the pop-tarts at Pete’s. He owes me for those, and I’ll get him back if he eats them all. I tiptoe up the stairs and into my room. I step into my room, and quietly shut the door behind me. I remove my pants and slide under my covers. 

 

“Get up Frank,” my mom says, turning on my light. 

“Why? It’s Sunday. Don’t I get to sleep?” I grumble. 

“Not today, sweetie. We have the community barbecue today. It starts in half an hour. Don’t dress to strangely, your father is going,” she walks out, shutting the door behind her for once. Stupid Pete and his stupid parties and stupid drama. Stupid stupid stupid. 

My mother ought to figure out that I’m always going to dress the way I want to unless Ms. Phillips is involved. Unfortunately, today Ms. Philips is involved. She lives on the far side of this neighborhood, but this neighborhood none the less. Sadly. I end up wearing my blank skinnies and my school shirt, with my tie loosely tied. I apply some lazy eyeliner. Not my usual extravaganza, just the average amount. I fresh up my nail polish and hop down the stairs. 

We pile into the car, my father driving. My mother occupies the passenger seat, so I’m left in the peasant seat. My father is wearing an expensive suit, with a bottle of bourbon in his lap. My mother is wearing a lovely lilac Sunday dress. I put my headphones in my ears. I blast Misfits, attempting to block out the news coming through the car radio. I don’t care about the violence. I don’t care about celebrity pregnancies. I don’t care about the new trends. I care about that boy in the showers, I think. And that’s all. I guess you could say I’m lost in the melody.

Thirteen songs later we are parked across the street from Branson Todd’s house. Of fucking course it’s his family hosting the bbq. He’s the captain of the Lacrosse team. I also peed in his locker. He doesn’t know that yet though. I just need to hold on, and not have a heart attack. My father opens the door for my mother, and she steps out daintily. I scoot across the back seats and slide out the back door. I slip on the foot hold and slide onto the ground, skinning my hands at the same time. Fuck that hurt. I stand up only to see Mikey standing across the street very awkwardly. His parents are talking to the Todd’s. His brother is not in sight. Figures. I haven’t seen him in years. 

My parents walk across the street happily. I lag behind them. Maybe if I go slow enough they’ll forget I’m even here. 

“Frank come here. Meet the lovely people hosting this party,” My mother commands. No such luck. I fumble over to them. We all shake hands cheerfully but I can easily see the absolute horror in their eyes. After the greeting ceremony has finished and the hosts have moved onto the another family to harass, my father pulls me aside.

“Frank. Make friends with Branson. Maybe you can join the Lacrosse team. Be gentlemanly. Be chivalrous to the ladies. Maybe you’ll even get a girlfriend. Go on,” he sends me off. I cannot believe him sometimes. I check behind my back to make sure I’m not being stalked by any goblin like high schoolers. The moment I’m out of his line of sight, I make a b-line for Mikey and drag him away from whatever boring conversation he was cruel subjected to. 

I pull him into the bushes.

“Where can we hide?” I ask quickly and quietly.

“How should I know? I’ve never been here,” he replies unhappily.

“Well we cant stay here. Maybe-“

“Frank! Mikey! So glad you could join us!” Branson says, his posse stifling giggles behind him.

“Oh. Hi Branson.” I grumble.

“Welcome to my humble abode! Are enjoying the hedges? Is this where you hid during lunch? In the hedges? Do you make a habit of spending quite a lot of time in the hedges?” He asks. His posse has begun to break down. One is on the ground, the others are relying on one another for support. 

“No. We just needed somewhere that doesn’t have security cameras. Or does this leaf have a camera in it too? I wouldn’t be surprised. Its so that you can keep an eye on all of your prisoners right?” I say, plucking a leaf, ripping it up and throwing it at him. So much for being inconspicuous. Mikey elbows me. Branson grunts and rolls his eyes. 

“Bye,” Mikey says, making a ‘shoo’ motion with his hands. Branson spits and walks away, glaring. I don’t know why he even left. It’s his house for fucks sake. My best guess is he wouldn’t get all the glory or live up to his reputation if he beat up a couple kids in front of everyone. I turn to him.

“I want you to know you get everything in my will,” I say. 

“Lets get out of here,” he grumbles. The moment we leave the bushes, we are suddenly cornered. A flock of girls has encircled Mikey and are whisking him away, talking about drama or some other distracting shit. He sends me one last pleading look before being dragged to the cabana's by the pool section of the household. 

“Oh shit,” I hiss. Karma acts fast. I start walking the opposite direction but I keep my eyes focused on the last spot I saw Mikey. Probably the last time I saw him alive. I should probably watch where I’m walking. But after years of walking into things, I still haven’t learned my lesson. I smash into the waiters serving the snacks. Deviled eggs fly everywhere, hitting a 5 foot radius of people all around. 

Most likely one-hundred bucks of money wasted because I cant watch where I’m going. Classic. A few of the adults form a semi-circle around me and begin screaming at me.

“You should watch where you’re going young man!”

“The nerve of you!”

“You should clean the dishes as punishment!”

“You look so sinful get out of my sight!” Etc. 

I look around for an exit route. My eyes grapple for a way out. Out of the corner of my eye I spot him. A mat of black hair and a pale white hand clinging to the railing. The person turns away before I can register his face. But I don’t need to see his face. I know who it is. I mutter a sorry and bolt after the guy. By the time I get to where he was standing, he is gone. I see the hand holding the patio door frame. The same hand. You’re not getting away this time. I run at maximum pace towards the door, slipping in-between adults as I go. I use my short-ness is my advantage. I reach the door. There is no one in either corridor to the sides. I have to pick a side. I run right, continuing sliding between waiters and guests alike. I reach another fork in the road and now I am just about ready to pass out. I rest my hands on my knees and try to let my lungs feel oxygenated once again. But I cant let him get away. I straighten up and run left. I didn’t even have time to look up. I smash into a body that feel soaked. Our heads crash and I fall backward. The other person hits the ground with a thump only seconds after myself. I rub my head in agony.

“Owww.” I groan, squeezing my eyes shut. 

“That’s what you get for abandoning me with a bunch of girls, asshat,” I open my eyes. Mikey is lying across from me, soaked in water. I’m hoping its’ water. 

“What happened to you?” I ask, rubbing my forehead.

“The girls dumped me in the pool. So thanks. Also, what happened to you?” he asks, laughing at me. I look down. I am multi colored, with pieces of egg in my hair.

“I ran into a waiter a couple times,” I reply.

“The same waiter?” He asks.

“What? No,” I say, looking behind him, down the hallway for any signs of a black mat of hair. This guy is a no-show. 

~ 

The party only lasts another 2 hours. Slowly but surely, people are disappearing. I turn back to Mikey, and sigh. We are hiding on the second floor of the house in the library. Yes, this huge ass house has a library. I’m pretty sure it’s supposed to be off limits, but Mikey didn’t have any other ideas.

“Theres only a few families left. I think we can go out now,” I say, looking back out the window. Branson returns into my view. He’s looking around, most likely for us. His eyes run up the side of the house and we make eye-contact. I shoot out of view but I’m sure it’s too late.

“Shit,” I mutter, crouching under the windowsill.

“What?” Mikey asks, looking up from his phone.

“I think Branson saw me,” I say, grabbing my phone and shoving it in my pocket. 

“God damn it Frankie,” he groans, standing up. He yanks out his ear phones and opens the door. I walk out of the door and down the hallway, Mikey right behind me. I turn a corner and smack right into Branson.

“Well hi there fraggot,” his stupid nick name, a cross between my name a faggot, never gets old apparently. “You’re in the wrong part of town, wouldn’t you say.” He smiles evilly. Mikey and I look at each other and gulp. He nods slightly. We are standing so closely that we can use our signature get away move. I tap him unnoticeably. Once. Twice. Three times. We bolt back down the hallway at maximum pace. 

They chase us for a few minutes screaming insults at us. If any adults heard, they’d cross themselves, I’m sure of it. But I’m not that much of a coward so I get in one or two right back. I shouldn't be fueling their rage but I also can’t let them talk crap about Mikey, or myself. We run floor to floor just trying to loose them. 

“Mikey I’m gonna fucking die,” I pant. 

“I’ll cry over your body,” he pants back. Mikey speeds up and we make a sharp right into a closet. We click the door shut and stay absolutely silent. I hold my breath. Their footsteps fade around the bend. I suck in a deep breath of air, still panting. 

“I never thought I’d be in a closet with you but here we are,” I laugh quietly. He rolls his eyes, and jabs his elbow into my gut. A gaggle of footsteps pounds past us, and Mikey quietly exhales.

“I think we’re clear,” he grumbles, pushing the door open. He turns his head to the right and left before plunging down the hallway of doom. 

~

“Stay low,” He grumbles, keeping his head down.

“Well fuck you too I’m four foot fucking nine, how low do you want me to get?” I snap. A shortly lived smile flickers onto his face and disappears moments later. I like it when Mikey smiles. 

We hop down the stairs, two at a time. We could be attacked at any moment. I’m on edge. This seems too easy for Branson. We never had the upper hand to begin with, but this is just cruel. I feel like a mouse in a mouse trap. I guess Mikey feels the same because he pushes the door open with so much force, he very nearly kicks it down. Sunlight blinds up and the smell of barbecue and moved lawns overwhelms us. We rush through the garden, not even looking back.

“Our parents were out front when we were in the library. My guess is they haven’t moved,” I say, as we slip into the crowd. Mikey nods, surging forward. I get lost in my thoughts for a split second. When I look ahead, it’s too late. I, once again, ram into a guest. Only this time, it’s one of Branson’s goons. 

“Well look-y here,” he smiles and shoves me before running to find Branson. 

“Go!” I shouts over the crowd. I spot my parents, as the small crowd breaks. I grab Mikey’s arm and make a run for it. I hear Branson asking about us, and run faster. Mikey pulls away from my arm and runs to his parents. I stop right in front of my parents.

“Hey mom and dad! Sorry to bother you, but I’m really not feeling well. I would really like to go home if thats alright,” I say, in the most polite way I can think of. 

“Well I want to stay here a little longer, but it looks like Mikey is leaving. If his parents do not mind giving you a ride home, you may leave with them. But go straight home. Clear?” My mother says. I nod furiously.

“Thanks!” I say, bolting off towards Mikey.

~

“Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Way!” I say, hoping out of their car.

“No problem honey. Feel better!” Donna says politely. There is a look in her eye that says, ‘you’re not really sick. but whatever.’ She’s a very relaxed person, for someone who sends her gay sons to a catholic school. Mikey’s family is strange to say the least. I smile at Mikey and walk into my house. My parents leave the front door unlocked on weekends for some unknown reason. We live in fucking Belleville. I don’t question it anymore. 

I don’t even make it into my bedroom before collapsing. I break down on the couch. I pull two pillows over my mouth and scream. I scream my heart out. I choke and fall into a coughing fit. I sit up and throw the pillows across the room in a burst of completely warranted anger. I can’t handle anything anymore. I storm up to my room and dive onto my bed in defeat. Tears come pouring out, shaking my whole body. I can’t stop shaking, no matter how hard I try. Why am I even crying? Is it because I’m gonna get beat up, and possibly end up in the e.r? Is it because of the guy I thought I saw again? Is it because I can tell Mikey is suffering just as much as I am? I don’t know. But my face is dry and I’m still crying. I guess I’m all out of tears now. That leaves a opportunity at redemption. I stand up and let out dry sobs as I wander into the bathroom. I keep the lights off on purpose as I riffle with the shower nozzle. I don’t even want to see myself in the mirror.

After a long shower, I lay down in bed. I rest my hands above my head, and bask in the feeling of clean clothes against my skin. There isn’t a spot of make up on my squeaky clean face, and my floppy wet hair is up in a towel like a girl. I don’t care what Brendon says. It feels nice. I feel nice. Well, I feel better. Emotionally drained, but better. I don’t want to do anything right now. Usually I’m pretty jumpy and energetic but right now I just want to lay here. My eyes flutter shut. Tomorrow is Monday. Great.

~

My alarm blares through my room. I slam my hand onto the stupid little clock and it shuts up. I strip out of my sweat pants and pull on my skinny jeans. My dress shirt is hidden in the corner of my room where I left it, only now it smells slightly worse. Who cares? I step in front of the mirror and tie my tie around my neck. 

“Frank! Mikey is going to be here soon! Better hurry if you want to eat breakfast,” my mother yells. I groan loudly.

Mikey drops me at school every day of the week. Which usually really helps me not be late. That and the motivation of not daring to be late for Ms. Phillips class. Not even Branson dares to go there. That’s only ever been attempted by me, and there are little flecks of my soul missing that I will never get back, thanks to her.

School is relatively uneventful the first three days of the week. Branson is home sick, according to his posse. That only adds to my paranoia of when he comes back. I went to the locker rooms every single day after school, waiting for the guy. He never showed. But today is Thursday. He was here last week, so my standing theory is he’ll be repetitive. Maybe its some sort of ritual. Maybe satanic. Actually that’s not something I’d really like to see. I’m actually relatively excited. I’ve been tapping like Brendon all day.

“Frankie? Hello? Dude are you okay?” Mikey shakes me out of my head. 

“Huh? Oh yeah sorry. Just thinking,” I mumble absentmindedly.

“Care to share?” He asks, his dawning look of suspicion growing.  
I shake my head. “Just about the math test. Boring stuff,” I lie. I’m a terrible liar and Mikey knows it. He also knows I wouldn't lie to him unless I didn’t feel comfortable telling him. He respects that. Mostly. 

“Yeah whatever,” he nods and goes back to his lunch. I didn’t forget mine today.

I lag through the final two classes of the day. I try my best not to fall asleep, as finals are coming up and I actually need to pay attention. Which sucks. After two pop quizzes and and hour and a half of lecturing, the final bell rings. I usually bolt out of my seat and race to Mikey’s car to Branson’s crew, but not today. I gently throw my notebook into my backpack, and push my chair in.

“Are you feeling alright, Frank?” Jamia asks. Jamia is a sweet girl who is in most of my classes, but I never really speak to. I would ask her out if I were interested in girls. But I am not. So sucks for her.

“Yeah. Just tired,” I reply with a smile that I try my best to look sleepy. I slowly walk out of the classroom and down the hall for effect. I really feel quite on the contrary. I drop off my stuff in my locker and check the hallway for drifters. Most of the students have cleared out of the halls by now. The only ones left are those who actually enjoy school, or those making their way to detention. This means I have the possibility to run into the Lacrosse team. I take the same route as I did last week, ninja-ing my way through the school, humming the Mission Impossible theme in my head. I grabbed a paper clips off of Mr. Matthews desk during 6th. I stop in front of door and pick the lock. I retract the paperclip and enter.

I hide by the lockers again, not moving until I hear footsteps in the showers. 

“Movement in the targeted area,” I mumble to myself. He actually came. I wonder how long he has been doing this with out anyone knowing. Showering in secret after school and singing songs that wont ever get to be hear. It’s kind of sad, actually. The shower starts and a body steps into the stream of water. I’ve been thinking about a plan of action all day. I use the noise created by the shower as cove as I sneak forward. I sit on the bench right outside of the shower room. I tuck my knees into my chest, and tap my foot against the bench to the sounds he’s creating. Beautiful sounds. Beautiful words. He’s singing the same words as lat week. I hum to the beat he’s tapping to. Suddenly he switches the beat. And the words. This new sound is harsher, more intense. More like my something I would have saved on my phone. 

“Stand! Up fucking tall, don’t let them see your back again. Take! My fucking hand and never be afraid again,” He sings. My eyes are hurting from being opened so wide. I blink and let the burn settle into my skull. I squeeze my eyes shut and let my mind bleed into his words. I begin to quietly hum to the words. I don’t know them but the beat is permanently imbedded in my mind so its easy to guess the words. The shower stops. Oh shit. I didn't think about this part. I’m so close to him he will hear me leaving unless I go right now. I shoot up and make a break for the door. I trip and smack onto the floor. He definitely heard that.

“Shit.” I yelp, getting back up and bolting out. That almost worked.

~

My routine doesn’t change much. Mikey picks me up for school and drops me off after school. On Saturdays, I go to Pete’s with Mikey and Brendon. On Sunday I sleep and do homework. Repeat. The only difference is now I walk home on Thursdays. My parents asked about it after the second time. My excuse is that I study in the library after school. They seem relatively convinced. Finals are still approaching so I have extra homework which doesn’t help because I have to do it home because I’m not actually working in the library. I’m going to go back to the locker rooms on Thursdays from now on. Or at least until he gets creeped out and starts showering at home. I still have no clue who he is which makes this so much creepier. 

The days leading up to Thursday seem to be going so much slower these days. I thought I’d be one-hundred by the time next Thursday rolls around. But it did. And today is Thursday. And today I also have a different plan. And I’m terrified. The final bell rings. Unlike last week, I fly out of the classroom and bolt to my locker. I shove my backpack into my locker, which is increasingly harder because of the amount of work I have to carry around. I slam my locker door shut and slide the lock around the loop. I lock it and spin around. 

“Oh! Jamia! What are you doing here?” I ask. Jamia has been hanging around me more often during our shared classes. She might just be trying to be friendly, but I barely have time for Mikey, as painful as it is to say.

“Oh I was just wondering if you would like to come to my house to study today?” She says with the brightest smile. I almost want to say yes.

“Sorry, but I really prefer to study somewhere I am used to,” I lie. I hope she can’t notice how terrible at lying I am. 

“Oh, thats okay. I’ll come with you in that case,” she smiles. Fuck.

“Uh okay..” I say, faking a smile in return.

We walk downstairs to the library, chatting awkwardly. Well, its only awkward for me. We enter the library and take a seat. 

“Oh darn! I left my textbook in my locker. Sorry. I’ll be right back,” I say, getting up.

“No, it’s okay. You can share mine!” She giggles. I am officially uncomfortable. I nod shakily, sitting back down. She scoots her chair closer to mine. We go over the material for a few minutes, which is actually pretty helpful. She asks me questions like a tutor. She giggles every time I answer wrong. It’s nice to have someone to help me, even if I’m pretty sure she’s hitting on me. But that nagging and impertinent thought comes flying back. I’m going to miss him

“I uh have to go the bathroom. I’ll be right back,” I say getting up and bolting out of the library. I take he stairs two at a time and reach the locker doors in five seconds flat. I stick my hands into my pocket. Shit. I forgot the paperclip. I groan and look up. I stare at the door handle. It’s slightly opened. The door got left open. That never happens. I open the door suspiciously. No one is there. I step in slowly. The moment the door shuts a shower starts. What? Is it possible that he was waiting for me? No, It’s not. I smile anyway. I’m just being stupid. But I grin broadly as I walk over to the showers. My heart flutters as I reach the entrance. Okay. Now its time to initiate the plan.

I step one foot into the shower section. And then another. And another. I walk slowly inward. I stop a few showers away from him. Where he is humming pleasantly. I’m very good at being quiet. I doubt he even knows I’m here. I turn the knob of my shower. The nose sprays freezing cold water. I step back to hear if he has done anything. He stops humming. I hold my breath. I think he is too. The water is heated now. I let out my breath and pull off my tee. I strip completely and step into the water. He sighs, and continues to hum. I let the water fall around me, waiting. After a minute he stops humming and lets out a few notes. He’s testing his voice. There is silence in the locker rooms for what seems like ages. Then, eventually, he continues his singing. This time he sings a new song. All of the songs share similar qualities. It’s almost like he’s making an album. I would buy the hell out of that album, if her ever produced it. This song is less intense than the last, but faster than the first.

“And well, I find it hard to stay. With the words you say. Oh baby, let me in, Oh baby, let me in.” He sings. I hum the melody, while I wash my body. I’m not going to waste a shower, even if I took one only a few days ago. Suddenly he stops. I think he heard me. I’ve stopped caring at this point. I hum the tune again. This might just be in my head, but this is like I’m testing the water. Like he’s daring me to continue. He giggles quietly. His laugh. I love his laugh. He sings slowly, and I hum the tune. I can imagine playing this on guitar some day. With him singing of course. I am terrible at singing, hence the reason I am humming, not singing. 

Eventually he turns off his shower and dries off. I stay occupied in my zone while he dresses and leaves. He stops by the door of the locker rooms. I stop breathing.

“Good bye,” he laughs, and leaves. Oh my god. I cant decide is this is good or not. He acknowledged me. I stare at the floor, wide eyed. This is crazy. Why dd this even have to happen? I turn off the shower and grab a towel. I dry off quickly and pull on my clothes. I shake my hair out as I walk towards the door. I drop the towel in the dirty towel bin, not stopping on my way to the exit. Sorry, janitors. I cant think straight right now. My thoughts are spinning and my head is reeling. I nearly drop dead when I see it. Taped to the door, is a note. I can’t take much more of this. I think I’m going to pass out. Instead, I reach forward and gently pick up the piece of paper. It reads,

‘Is this going to be a regular occurrence?  
You don't suck at humming.  
-G’

It’s oddly cryptic. I can’t deal with this right now. I just want to go home. I pocket the note and run out of the building. I don't bother stopping by my locker as I race for the door. I don't need it for anything. For the first time in my entire life, I run all the way home. I unlock the front door and burst into the house. As I catch my breath I stand there, thinking. I want to yell something. Scream something. But I cant think of anything worth saying that could describe the way I feel right now. I panic. What do I do? I need to say something before I explode. Brendon. Brendon will help. I run upstairs and pull my phone out of my back pocket. 

Fronk: Help Brendon I am confused

Breadbin: Okay lay it on me

I explain to him everything. From the dare which is his fault, to hearing G sing, to returning, to this. And everything in between. 

Breadbin: aww omg frankie has a crush!!!

Fronk: I do not. screw you

Breadbin: i think u do. the way you described him was very… loving. 

Fronk: just tell me what to do

Breadbin: deal with it. if u like him do something. if not, don’t do anything. simple.

That is not simple. Stupid Brendon. Maybe I do like him. Stupid dare. This is very bad. Stupid singing. Stupid stupid stupid.

Saturday at Pete’s house is very awkward. Between Pete and Mikey dating and me making Brendon swear not to say anything the result is awkward silence. Very awkward. We watch other horror movies like always, except now Mikey and Pete are alternating between making out and actually watching, and Brendon is staring at me the entire time, trying to make me uncomfortable. And its working. Brendon coughs awkwardly. I try to ignore the unsettling slurping noises next to me, and the anxious coughing on my other side. I squint at the screen in front of me. I elbow Mikey.

“Knock it off,” I grumble. Mikey rolls around and tries to watch the movie, but I think Pete’s hand might be up his shirt, which would make it very hard to focus of anyone. 

“What are we watching?” He asks. I don’t fucking know. I’ve been unhappily distracted this whole time. Brendon laughs when I don’t answer. 

“Got things on your mind, Frank?” He questions. 

“Okay. Thats it,” I say, standing up. I snatch Brendon’s hand and drag him out of the room.

“What do you want?” I ask very slowly.

“Nothing! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” He says. Liar. I glare at him angrily.

“Okay okay I’ll stop,” He laughed as he walks back into the bedroom. I stand in the hallway for a few moments. Why do I deserve this? I’m never telling him anything ever again.

~

Thursday rolls around once again. After a painfully agonizing week it is here at last. Mikey has stopped asking why I am so spastic during Thursdays lunch. Whether it’s because he doesn’t care anymore or he has an idea, I don't know. If he does have some sort of guess, I don’t even want to know what it is. I really don’t. Mr. Matthews drawls on for what seems like seventeen days. I cannot believe how slowly one hour can go. This has to be some sort of torture in some culture. I jot down lazy notes that I’ll regret later. Just wasting time. The bell chimes loudly, resonating down the hallway. I am the first one out of the classroom, and am at my locker so fast, Jamia doesn’t even have time to bug me. And that girl can fly. Once the halls are clear I skip down the hallway with a pencil and paper in hand. Two can play this game. Once again, G left the door open for me. I smile and feel a blush rise up my neck. No stop it. I don't even know what he looks like yet. Yet.

I walk in, restraining the urge to run, and wait to hear the shower. I take a few more steps before I hear the familiar burst of water. I smile wider. Before I walk any father in I turn and write on the paper against the wall. I write,

‘I hope so.  
You don't suck a singing either.  
-F’ 

I contemplate writing Oreo instead. No, that’s too cryptic. Not like G’s note wasn’t, though. I place the note on the door and drop the pencil. I jog towards the shower. I stop at the shower I used last time. No. I can do this. I continue forward and take the shower next to his. I turn on the water and pull off my shirt. 

He warms up quietly and begins to sing. I sigh. Just listening to his voice calms me down. He giggles. Fuck. I’m a loud yawner I guess. I blush harder than I thought was even possible. His ghostly giggle does things to me. 

I hum to his words as he sings and grows more confident as the shower continues. His songs have been getting more developed over the course of the few time we’ve done whatever it is we’re doing. I thought that dare was crazy, but this is a whole new level of weird. But our school isn’t the perfect angel-like catholic school either. Teachers will do anything for extra pay, and students are completely wild. It’s not some pristine school of God. Not at all. 

His singing comes to an end as he turns his shower off. Another good Thursday.

~

Over the course of the year, the notes get friendlier and friendlier. Brendon forces me to inform him of any new advances every Saturday, but other than that, I’m enjoy this situation. It’s been seven weeks since the dare. I didn’t really realize until week four, but I am kind of sort of really in love with G. I’m never as happy as I am when I hear the way he sings. I would record it, but you wouldn’t be able to hear him over the sound of the shower. I’ve slowly realized how much I need him. It might be creepy to be this obsessed with him, but I can’t stop. I’m too far gone. This Thursday, I take a leap. Instead of continuing the conversation like usual, I write something else.

‘I think we should meet some time G.  
I really like you. A lot.  
If you don’t want to, thats fine.  
But I would really like to put a face to the name.  
-F’

It’s a leap and I’m nervous, but there isn't any other way to tell him. I take deep breaths as I start my shower, as he starts singing his song about Vampires. It’s my favorite one of his. I am shaking in the shower, debating on whether I should run out and take back the note, when he turns off his shower. Too late now. I turn off mine also and dry off. He gets ready much quicker than me and is at the door by the time I’m putting my shirt on. I yank my jeans up around my legs and listen contently. One final word. He always says one last thing before leaving me alone in the locker rooms. I wait to hear a goodbye or a giggle or anything at all. Only silence. And then, footsteps. 

I step out of the shower fully clothed and stand there waiting to hear the door. I never even leave the shower section until I am sure he is gone. But he doesn’t leave unless he somehow oiled the squeaky hinges. I think I’m going to explode with anticipation. I hear movement and look up. Suddenly, G is in front of me. I get only a quick glance at his face. I don’t know how he managed to be that quiet. He shoves his face into mine, lips colliding. I yelp but kiss back. Yup, I’m definitely going to explode. I’m about to wrap my arm around his neck, when he pulls away. I open my eyes, and look into his. A warm shade of brown and green, with black smudged eyeliner around them. He’s gorgeous. I don’t get to take in the rest of his face because he disappears when I blink. Gone.

“See you next Thursday,” he says, and he clicks the door shut behind him. Maybe its just my ears playing tricks on me, or I heard a smile in his voice. I shake the lust from my head and the reality of this situation sinks back in. I am so utterly fucked. And I don’t know what to do. 

I think the whole way home. Mikey isn’t waiting for me in the parking lot, but I’m used to that by now. Mikey has gotten quieter. He’s always been quiet, but he rarely speaks now. I haven’t had time to be worried about him. I have been such a terrible friend. The shame settles in my core. I’m letting G rip us apart. Tears fall down my damp cheeks. Usually I would think about G to cheer myself up. But not now. He only makes me feel worse. 

The house is empty. I think for a moment. Oh yeah- My parents are at a dinner tonight. I drop onto the couch, head in hands. Silence is flooding into my head. Before I’m completely gone I pull out my phone and text Mikey.

Fronk: Mikey?

Mikeyway: yes

Fronk: come over

Mikeyway: now

Fronk: yes

Mikeyway: k

I sigh contently. I lie down on the couch and shut my eyes. I don’t let myself sleep. I put one headphone in and play Life On Mars. I smile and tap my fingers against the side of the couch. When the song ends, there is a knock on the door. I jump of the couch and fly to the door, flinging it open. Mikey is standing on the porch looking a bit startled. 

“Something’s wrong. You never open the door that fast,” he says, skeptically. I sigh and hug him tightly. I cling to him for as long as he’ll let me. 

“Frankie?” He asks. I let go and drag him inside but his hand. I grab a pop-tart box from the cupboard and walk upstairs to my room. He sits at my desk, staring at me. I plop down on my bed.

“What?” I ask.

“Nothing! Its just that you basically ignore me in school for like three weeks, and now you spontaneously ask me to hang out. Are you feeling okay?” He asks. 

“I’m really sorry Mikey… I was super confused over something for a while. I have it mostly figured out now. I realized how rude I’ve been and I-“ my voice cracks. I drop my head and let tears pour out of my eyes. 

“Oh my God Frankie,” he gasps, walking over to me.

“Hey, It’s fine. You have been a dick lately, but I get it. It happens to everyone,” he soothes. “What’s with my friends bursting into tears recently?” He asks, laughing a bit. “First Pete and now you. What’s up?” I can’t help but laugh. laugh. Pete crying? Oh boy.

“Although, last time someone cried in front of me, I kissed him and he stopped crying. But don't expect that from me.” He says, scooting away jokingly. I burst out laughing.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Mikeyway,” I laugh, wiping the tears from my eyes. 

“I hope not. Anyway. How about some Mario Cart?” He asks.

~

After three hours of Mario Cart and pop-tarts, Mikey drives home. Today has been very emotional. I turn off my tv and lay down. I replay what happened in the showers over and over again. The note. The singing. His lips. Everything. I groan and roll over. This isn’t something I need right now. I don’t need another shower. Definitely not. I can't think of anything to occupy myself with. Brendon is going to want an update on Saturday, so no need to inform him now. I sigh and shut my eyes. I fall asleep before my parents even get home.

~

My weeks have been majorly improved. Despite finals getting uncomfortably close, I am just as happy as ever, if not more. All because of Thursdays. Mikey and I re-bonded because my regimen has become reliable again. The only thing bugging me is Brendon. He has been sick for a few weeks now. Sure, I’m worried about him, but I’m more worried about when he comes back. I’m going to have to explain everything. Brendon is the master at prying information out of people. I have no chance. 

Mikey stops the car with a screech. I think I’m going to throw up. As always. I get out of the car and hobble across the street. 

“WHY HELLO FRANKIE!” Brendon shouts, linking arms with me and pulling me into the house. He drags me into the kitchen. I plead for help with my eyes at Mikey. He rolls his eyes and walks upstairs to Pete. 

“I’ve been missing a few weeks. How have things been going with G?” He asks eagerly. I bite my lip and look up at him.

“That face means something good but you don’t want to say,” Brendon says, face lighting up instantly. He nods for me to spill. I roll my eyes, but recount the story. I spare him most the details.

“Well what happens now is not really that special Brendon. He leaves a note on the back of the door, which I reply to before showering in the shower next to his. He sings his songs and I hum and tap. Then we dry off and he kisses me goodby-“ 

“WHAT?” Brendon screams.

“Yeah. He kisses me goodbye, and leaves, taking my note. So he can reply next time. Simple,” I say, hiding my smile. Brendon is gaping at me.

“FRANKIE THAT IS NOT SIMPLE!” He shouts. He takes a deep breath and composes himself.  
“So you two are dating,” He gasps as it hits him. It doesn’t sound much like a question though. More like a statement. I shake my head as he jumps up and down shrieking. 

“FRANKIE HAS A BOYFRIEND! FRANK HAS A BOYFRIEND!”

I shout over him, “Not really. I wish, but he hasn’t said anything about it. And I’m not going to say anything. I’m happy this way. I don’t want to mess anything up.” It’s Brendon wants to object, but he says nothing. Thank God.

It hadn’t occurred to me to tell Mikey about G. Maybe I should. I don’t have a reason not to. Thinking about telling him always makes me a bit unsettled and I don't know why. Maybe my gut. 

~

7th period rolls around. One more class and then I am free to shower. I never thought I’d say that but here we are. 7th sucks mainly because Mikey is not in it. Which sucks. 

Ms. Charlotte is in the middle of a lecture of which I am not paying attention. All the other boys are though. Ms. Charlotte is like 26 years old and blonde. And hot. Too bad I’m gay. I have no motivation to listen. Suddenly there is a knock on the door. No on breaks eye contact from Ms. Charlotte. She walks away from the white board and opens the door.

“Yes? How can I help you?” 

“Yeah I have to take a student from your class to the office. It’s an emergency. Family matters,” the student says. But thats not just any student. My head shoots up instantly. 

“Which one?” Ms. Charlotte steps aside, giving him a view of the entire class. Standing in the doorway, is G. What is he doing here?

“Oh uh…” His eyes scan the room and land on me. “Him.” He points to me. He doesn’t know my name. Right. He only knows me as F. God damn it. 

“Alright. Frank, please pack your stuff and go to the office,” Ms. Charlotte commands. I grab my bag and stand up. Worry settles in the pit of my stomach. Is this a real emergency, or does G have something to say? I gulp nervously and follow him out of the class. 

“Where’s your locker?” He asks, after we turn the corner.

“Um… Over here,” I say, pointing. I look at him for some sort of answer. He smiles at me. Oh. I see. I put my stuff in my locker, and we walk towards the locker rooms. No one has p.e. seventh period. We have all class. 

We walk through the school quietly. I should do something. This is getting weird. What would Brendon do? Something smooth. I am not smooth. I sigh quietly and suck it up. I reach out and grab his hand. I interlock out fingers, a blush rising in my cheeks. I look over to him. Luckily he’s blushing too. We turn down into the P.e. hallway, hand in hand. When we reach the double doors, he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a key.

“Woah. Where did you get one of those?” I ask.

“I stole it. Wait. How have you been getting in then? Before I left the door open for you?” He asks, unlocking the door.

“I picked the lock with a paper clip,” I mumble. He laughs, looking mild amused. 

“Of course you would. You remind me of someone. I can’t quite remember who though,” he says, leading me into the locker room.

“Me too,” I smile. G and I haven’t talked outside of the showers. I don’t have his number, his address, anything. We only talk in the showers, and even that’s rare. He likes to sing, and I like to listen to him sing, which doesn’t lead to a whole of conversation.

We start out showers in unison, even stepping in at the same time. 

“Any reason you got me early today?” I ask. He giggles. 

“Not really. I like being around you. I thought maybe we could go somewhere after school,” he mumbles. I smile widely. 

“Yeah I would like that,” I let out a small giggle. 

He lets out a few notes, before bursting into song. A good one too. 

“Trust, You said. Who put those words in your head? Oh how wrong we were to think, that immortality meant never dying,” he sings quickly, in a delicate raspy voice. I tap harder and harder, humming along. When he finishes, I expect to hear the shower turn off, but instead he moves on to a Misfits song. 

“Yes,” I whisper, jumping a bit. I grab the bottle of body wash and lip sing into it. I pour some on my hand and rub it onto my back, bringing the bottle back as he plunged into the chorus again. I jump to the beat. The soap ends up flying everywhere. I laugh when some ends in my eye. Not really the normal reaction, but I’m having too much fun the care. He finishes the song slowly.

“Man you rock at singing,” I pant. He laughs a little.

“I’m not that good,” he replies, quietly.

“You really are though!” I say. He giggles. 

He sings a few more songs, divulging into more Misfits, and even Green Day. When he gets to Too Much Too Soon, I burst into song with him. He giggles and sings along with me. I really do suck, but I don’t really don’t care anymore. By the time the final bells rings, we are laughing and singing and enjoying ourselves a lot. 

“We should go if we want to go somewhere,” he says, turning off his shower. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” I say, turning the knob, and cutting off the flow. I grab my towel and dry off. 

“So, Frank, do you have any siblings?” He asks, from the other side of the curtain. 

“Nope. Just me,” I say. I pull on my underwear and reach for my shirt. “You?” I ask.

“Yeah. I have a younger brother. But I don’t see him much. I stay in my room mostly.” My heart skips a beat. I turn around too quickly and stumble and fall. I try to catch myself on the bar in the shower. It’s coated slickly in soap and my hand slides. I hit the ground hard. And I black out. 

~

I open my eyes. There are bright lights surrounding me. I’m in a bright white room. A hospital. My head aches like crazy. I groan loudly. My neck wont move. My eyes adjust to the light in the room. The room is empty except for one person. His hands are clasped together, with liquid on them. He’s been crying.

“G…” I groan. His head shoots up.

“Oh my God Frankie!” He races to my side. Frankie. He called me Frankie. I smile widely. Pain rockets all over my body so forcefully, my hands shake by my sides. 

“What happened?” I groan. He’s hysterical.

“We- we were in the- shower an-and,“ he gasps for air. He’s hyperventilating.

“Hey, I’m okay. Breathe G. Breathe,” I croakily soothe. He nods and wipes his eyes. After a long and unsteady breath, he composes himself and looks me back in the eyes.

“You fell. And I hear it and- and I ran to you, and there was blood everywhere- and, and you were unconscious, and, and I called 911, and an ambulance got there and they t-took you here. I was with you the whole time,” he says, giving me a sad smile. That’s… Quite the tale.

“Hey I’m okay now. How long ago was that?” I ask.

“Uhh.. about 2 days ago. I- I think. I only left for a little while when your parents were here. They’re not here right now. I think they’re at church,” he says. My parents don’t go to church. I look at him, confused.

“They’re praying, Frankie. Praying for you. You actually went into a coma. It was short lived, thank god. But you were in a coma. This isn’t really what I meant when I said we should go somewhere,” he says, breathing harder now. I nod.

“Gee,” I say, shakily. He looks at me, sadly.

“I- I love you. A lot. Thank you for being here for me,” I say, smiling. He actually looks very relieved. People walk past slowly.

“I- Oh my god,” he says. He presses his lips into mine, light enough for it to only sting. He’s gentle and my bruised head appreciates that. I take my arm around his neck and kiss him back eagerly. He slips his tongue into my mouth. I groan lightly and grip him tighter.

“Oh my God,” Mikey and Brendon say at the same time. I pull away and stare at them. Brendon looks absolutely thrilled. Mikey looks horrified. Pete is silent and looks mildly concerned. 

“Guys! Hi! Yeah I’m awake.” My voice is cranky and low but they don’t seem to notice. In fact, they don’t seem to notice anything but each other. I look at Gerard who is staring at my friends. More specifically, Mikey. 

“What?” I ask. Even Brendon has stopped smiling. Is there something I missed?

“Frankie… Tell me this is not…” Brendon doesn’t finish. I look from Brendon, to Mikey, to G. What is going on? G doesn’t break eye contact with Mikey.

“What is going on?” I ask, frantically looking around. I try to keep my heart rate low, cause I don’t want anything bad to happen, but they’re really not making the easy.

“Frank… Why were you making out with my brother?” Mikey asks. 

“What?” I shriek, looking at G. He backs up slowly, and slam dunks himself into his chair.

“Oh… Oh my God,” Brendon says, backing out of the room. 

“Gee please tell me something is wrong. That this isn’t happening. Something has to be wrong,” I say, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Mikey scoffs at the word ‘Gee’ like its the most pathetic word he’s ever heard. But Gee looks at me, even sadder than before.

“I- Frankie I didn’t know it was you… I didn’t…” He says getting quieter and quieter until he’s not even talking. 

“Mikey let’s go. We can talk about his later. Give him and Gerard some ti-“ Pete starts.

“No!” Mike screams, trying to run at Gee. Pete and Brendon grab him and pull out of the room. He’s still screaming. Brendon sends me one pitiful glance before disappearing from view.  
I tuck my knees into my chest, and cry. Every little sob bounces off the cracked walls of my skull, blasting a painful beat into my brain. Everything hurts. Gee doesn’t move in his chair. I sit up, still crying silently. 

“I still love you,” I cry. He looks up like everything has become perfect again. Which it has not. Regardless, he stands up and walks over to me. 

“Fuck, I love you so much, Frankie. If I had known it was you, I- I actually don’t now what I would have done,” he lets out a wry laugh. I laugh too. And suddenly I cant stop laughing. I’m sitting in the hospital after finding out I’m basically dating my best friends older brother, and cracking up. I look a Gee who is cracking up too. I start kicking my feet and slapping my leg in reaction. This is making me feel better emotionally, I suppose, but my head only feels worse. I’m gonna need more morphine if this keeps up. Gee might too considering how unstable he looks, all from laughing. Suddenly he collapses, and rolls around on the floor. Pete walks in.

“Hey Fr- What?” He asks, staring at us.

“What?” Brendon walks over. 

“Are you guys okay?” Brendon asks. In between laughing spurts I manage to answer.

“Yeah, I went into a coma and just found out I’m dating my best friends brother, and I’m fucking fine!” I burst out laughing again. 

“Maybe its the drugs,” Pete whispers. 

~

“You think you can talk to Mikey now?” Pete asks, after we’ve calmed down. I nod, wiping a tear from my eye. I lay back and rub my head, still smiling. My face feels like hell. Pete nods, and retreats from the room to fetch Mikey. G is sitting on the end of my bed, and Brendon is in a chair next to my bed. Moments later, Pete walks back in with an obviously fuming Mikey. He walks in and crosses his arms.

“I have nothing to say to either of you,” he spits. Gee snorts with laughter again. I kick him and he bursts out laughing. Mikey glares at him. In the blink of an eye, Mikey shoots over to Gee and socks him in the face. He hits the ground hard, groaning in pain. 

“Oh my God,” Brendon groans, pinching his brow. Mikey never hits anyone. It’s a little scary to see him so mad, but I know he wouldn’t even punch me. Especially now. I try to keep a straight face to act a little respectful.

“That’s what you get for dating my best friend,” he says icily. He turns to me. I bite my lip, to keep from smiling.

“I’m going to punch you as soon as your head heals,” He warms, sticking a finger at me. I nod.

“Mikey,” I say, seriously. He turns to Pete and Brendon. 

“Give us a minute?” He asks. They nod silently and quickly walk out, shutting the door behind them. The looks on their faces seemed to be relieved of being around us. I wouldn’t mind leaving either. Gee gets up and takes Brendon’s spot, massaging his eye. Mikey sits at the end of my bed, glaring at Gee.

“Alright. Ask away,” I groan. I cant even begin to pick up the pieces to prepare myself for the oncoming storm of absolute shit.

“I don’t want one word out of you,” Mikey growls at Gee. He turns back to me.

“When?” 

“About 8 weeks ago,” I reply. He stands up and walks over to the corner. He stands in the corner slamming his open palm against it.

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” I shrug. He turns and squints at me, angrily.

“How?” 

“The dare.”

“What?” He asks. 

“I went into the locker rooms on the dare and I heard him singing in the shower so I went and listened. I came back every week,” I say.

“That’s why you were so fucking late?!” He shouts. I nod anxiously. He faces the wall again and slams his head against it repeatedly. I don’t even blame him. After he seems to be able to mildly accept this information he turns back around, massaging his forehead. He sighs.

“Have you two… ya know…” He asks, nervously. 

“What? Oh! No. No, of course not!” I say, sitting up suddenly.

“What do you mean ‘of course not’?” Gee asks, looking up.

“What? That’s not what I meant-“

“ENOUGH!” Mikey shouts. We turn to him, like children who know they’ve done something wrong.

“Gerard. Leave. I need to talk to Frank. Alone. Thanks. Bye,” he says, not even at his brother. Gerard looks slightly offended. He looks from me to Mikey hoping to find some sanctuary. I tilt my head towards to door sympathetically. He sighs. Gee walks over to me and kisses me on the head, while glaring intently at Mikey on his way out. Mikey hisses at him. He fucking hisses! Like a cat, or something! 

I flop down, awaiting Mikey to verbally assault me. But he doesn’t. He just stands there. Staring at me.

“Are you sure you two haven’t-“

“Yes Mikey. I’m very sure,” I interrupt. He raises his hands, surrendering. He doesn’t say anything for several minutes. Just stares at the floor blankly. 

“Do you love him?” He asks, not looking at me. Well how in the hell do I answer this? I take a deep breath.

“Yes,” I reply, looking at him. I guess I do. Love is a really big word. He nods, seemingly regretting that question.

“Okay,” more silence. I doubt he knows it but this whole ordeal is killing me inside. I hate this situation. Mikey is my best friend. I don’t want to loose him. But I also love G. I’m so conflicted. Am I willing to lose the love of my life versus my best friend? I don’t know. I don't know. 

Tears pour down my cheeks, uncontrollably. Mikey lets out a choked sob as well. Why is this so complicated anyway? Shouldn’t we just be able to get over this like any other problem? No. Of course not. Not when Gee is involved. Of course not. Stupid Gee. Stupid Mikey. Stupid romance. Stupid stupid stupid. I sit up and yank the iv out of my arm. I hop out of the bed and storm over to Mikey. Thank God I’m wearing sweats. It would’ve been very awkward if I had been naked. I wrap my arms around his back and hug him tightly. He awkwardly pats my back.

“Mikey I’m so sorry. I should’ve said something,” I say quietly into his neck. He nods.

“Well what would you have said? Mikey, I think I’m in love with your brother?” He giggles. I smile, sniffling, and pull away. His smile quickly fades however.

“I’m not forgiving you. But I can’t live without you. So for now I’m going to say- Truce,” he says, sternly. I nod furiously, which, of course, makes me want to rip my skull out.

“Yes, of course, yes, Mikey oh my God, yes,” I hug him again. “I cant live with out you either.” 

He snuggles into my shoulder, a smile on his face. I take a deep breath.

“What about Gerard?” I ask quietly.

“Don’t push your luck Frankie. Just don’t do anything- and I mean anything- while I’m home.” He says. 

“You and Pete do stuff…” I grumble.

“Pete isn’t your brother,” he replies, not pulling away from the hug.

“Doesn’t matter. Its still creepy,” I laugh, stumbling and falling over.

“You shouldn’t have pulled out your iv.”

Mikey signals to Pete to allow G back in. He steps inside slowly. Mikey takes another swing at him, but he ducks. He was expecting it. 

“So… Have you decided to not exile me from the family?” Gee asks slowly, watching Mikey gather his thoughts. Mikey narrows his eyes at his brother. 

“Watch yourself. Or you won't have any eyes to watch anything because I am going to rip them out,” Mikey growls. 

We chat aimlessly for hours, simply enjoying each others company. It’s nice to be all on the sam page again. I must say, I didn’t notice at the time, but it was really weird not having anyone know about the shower thing. Really, really weird. Nurses suddenly start shouting down at the end of the hall. I look up when I hear footsteps rushing down towards us, accompanied by shrieking. My parents run down the hall and burst into my room. 

“Frank oh my goodness are you alright? What were you even doing out of class? Oh honey I’m so glad you're alright!” My mom blabs. 

“Yeah, I’m fine mom.” I say, pulling her away from the tight hug she has captured me in. He’s not helping my head, and I don’t think she understands that.

“Who are all these people, Frank? You must introduce me to them,” my father drawls. He actually kind of reminds me of Lucius Malfoy. I sit up, pushing my mother yet farther away. 

“That's Mikey Way on your right, and then Brendon Urie, Pete Wentz, and Gerard Way,” I rattle off their names. 

“Nice to meet all of you. I assume you are all good friends of Frank's if you are here before us!” He says with an elegant smile. Don't let it fool you. Gerard looks uncomfortable when my father says, “good friends.” I smile at him and he smiles back, biting his lip behind my fathers back. But my mother catches it. She elbows me and gives me ‘the look’. The look friends give you when they think you like someone. That look. The raised eyebrows, ‘I saw that’ look. I blush a tiny bit, and twiddle my thumbs. My mother is not homophobic, thank god, and is willing to keep a secret or two from my father. She'll keep this one. I can tell. 

After my father lectures me about being more careful around the stairs at school, he links arms with my mother and walk out of the room. I look at G and raise my eyebrows.

“Fell down the stairs?” I ask.

“I didn't really want to explain the whole shower thing,” he shrugs. I shake my aching head, laughing. Wouldn't those in the E.R. ask about how I ended in the bathroom? Guess not. We chat aimlessly for a while longer, before someone decides to make a commotion in the waiting room.

“Who is that nut job?” Brendon asks. We turn to the door to see Branson marching down the hallway to us. Oh no. Lacrosse had been cancelled for the end of the years due to finals. He must have noticed his locker…

“I’m gonna fucking kill him!” He screams rushing towards me, despite the nurses attempting to retrains him. I look to Mikey who looks just as terrified as I feel. Doctors rush towards him and pull him back. I struggles for a moment and pulls one hand free, and sticks it at me.

“I’m gonna kill you, Iero. I’m going to get you. And I’m going to…” He pauses, thinking. “I’m going to piss on everything you love!” He shrieks, being pulled out of the door. Thank God my parents didn't see that. Brendon turns to me, and bursts out laughing.

“Don’t feel like you have to say goodbye to the hospital, cause you’re gonna be right back in here!” Brendon is laughing so hard, he doubles over. Everyone else snickers for a few minutes. Mikey isn’t laughing. He paled to quickly you would have thought he was the one who did it. I glare at him. He should feel bad. This is partially his fault. 

“What is this dare I keep on hearing about? The one that helped me meet Frankie?” Gee asks, through the commotion. Mikey very nearly winces as he calls me Frankie. That stings, Mikey. That stings. I bury that resentment and refocus on the situation. All heads turn towards Gee. 

“You don’t even know, after all this?” Pete asks, raising his eyebrows. He slurs his words a bit. I didn’t notice until now, but Pete looks exhausted. 

“Pete are you okay? You look exhausted,” I say. Mikey coughs loudly, making suspicious eye contact with Pete.

“I don’t- OH MY GOD!” I yell, shoving my fingers in my ears. MISTAKE. I yank them out quickly and groan. Gerard twitches his head toward the wall, in a language that I somehow understand. I lay back on the best and relax my aching head against a cool pillow. That is really not what I wanted to hear after being admitted to the hospital. Pete and Mikey burst out laughing, and Brendon shakes his head, smiling sadly.

“Brendon you are usually cracking up. What’s got your panties in a twist?” I ask.

“First of all, I’m not wearing them today. And secondly, Once you’ve seen what I just saw, you wouldn’t be laughing either,” he says, glaring at the floor. Silence. Gee bursts into tears. Fake tears. He stands up slowly. In between fake sobs, he splutters out an awkward sentence.

“Are you trying to tell me.. That my baby brother… Is having sex?!” He fake screams. Mikey blushes like crazy, and for once, Pete blushes too. “Yeah and he’s not the only one.” I mumble, laughing heartily. G’s head shoots to me, a shocked half smile on his face. 

“Looks like Brendon is all left out. Poor thing. Do you want a hug?” I mock.

“Oh Frankie, you have no idea what I’ve done in the dark. There's this cute boy in my class and-” Pete cuts him off.

“YOU FUCKED POOR SWEET INNOCENT RYAN?!” Pete shrieks. Brendon bursts out laughing and nodding. 

“Yeah, but it wasn't really a fling though. We're dating, Pete. I mean, sort of. But still, calm down,” Brendon giggles. 

“Can I please hear about this dare?” Gee interrupts. I look around for anyone who is willing to share. Everyone has decided to look a different way and pretend they have no idea what is going on. 

“Fine, fine. It's a long story, but here is the just of it. We were playing truth or dare, Brendon’s idea, and Mikey had to dare me something. He couldn't think of anything, so Brendon said I should piss in a jocks locker and Mikey agreed. So then I snuck into the locker rooms after school and did that. Then I heard you and- well you know what happened after that. So basically we met because of Brendon's immaturity,” I sigh, smiling at him. Again, I can hear the eye rolls. Footsteps approach, and this time in the form of a doctor. 

“Frank, you seem to be healing well, now that the coma was short lived. You seem to be doing alright, even though you ripped out your iv. In that case we’ll keep you overnight, and you can go home in the morning. This is, of course, conditional on your cooperation with the meds and if anything comes up,” the doctor says, smiling. 

“Thanks,” I nod, as she exits, going over some paperwork I'll eventually have to sign. 

The sun goes down, as it always does, and my friends eventually have to leave. My parents offered to stay the night, but I declined. I have other ideas. Apparently G does too.

“Hey Mikey, I’m going to stay for a little while longer. You can go home without me,” he says. Mikey glares at him. Not all events have been forgotten quite yet. 

“Mikey were in a fucking hospital. We’re not going to do anything. Calm down,” I grumble lightheartedly. He squints ominously, before dragging Pete out of the room. Brendon left earlier when he got an ‘urgent’ phone call that required ‘immediate action’. Pete later confirmed that it was Ryan calling. Urgent my ass. 

Time evaporates as G and I talk through the hours. I was expecting a nurse to come and usher G out at a certain time, but no one visited us once Mikey left. The lights shut off in the hallways, as the hospital goes into night mode. Eventually we run out of things to say. Lucky that G always has something up his sleeve. 

“Oh! I almost forgot. I uh, grabbed your phone when the paramedics came in. Here,” he hands me my phone. There is a small crack from where it must've gotten knocked around, but it's still in working order. 

“Thanks!” I say, yawning. 

“You should get some sleep. You need it,” Gerard says, pulling my blanket up higher. 

“Are you kidding? I was out for two days. I think I’m okay…” I drift off. I snap back into reality seconds later. Gerard is giggling at my side. 

“Liar,” he snickers. 

“Yeah well. Where are you going to sleep?” I ask anxiously. I guess he's not going home because it's 12:00 and he doesn't have a car. The hospital isn't close either. 

“I can stay on the chair. I've slept there before,” he lets out an uncomfortable laugh. 

“Actually… If you don't want to, you can always stay with me,” I suggest. 

“I am staying with you, Frankie,” he replies, looking at me like I’m the biggest idiot in the entire God damn world.

“Not what I meant,” I rephrase. His mouth opens in the form of ‘oh.’ 

“Yeah, sure. I mean, if you wouldn't mind..” He says nervously. 

“Actually I would love that,” I smile shyly, scooting over to make room. He pulls off his jacket and shoes and crawls in next to me. It's tight, but it works well enough. I roll over to face him. Our faces are inches apart. His eyelashes flutter open and his pupils dilate when he looks at me. I place my hand on his cheek. My hand is warm against his cold face. 

“I love you so much, Gee,” I whisper. He smiles wider. 

“I love you too Frankie,” he leans in and attaches our lips. Thank God he got he message. I was practically begging him for attention there. I bite lightly on his lower lip and he gasps quietly, pulling back abruptly. 

“Sorry…” I mutter, awkwardly. Oops. 

“No it's fine! I just wasn't prepared for that ya know. I really don't mind at all…” He trails off, smashing his face into mine again. I can’t even feel my face, I cranked my morphine drip up so high. Instead of worrying, I run my tongue along the small bite mark I left. He opens his mouth and I take over. My lower hand, which had been resting on his face has subconsciously slid down to rest on his hip bone. I slide my warm hand up the back of his shirt, along his spine. He gasps and shudders against my lips. 

“Frankie we can't for so many reasons. Not right now,” he says, pulling away for no more than a second. 

“Yeah I know…” I mumble, diving back in. There isn't much of a battle for dominance in out connected mouths. I win pretty fast and take over. His forearm rests around my neck, while mine stats stationed at his hip. Eventually I know I won't be able to stay awake any longer. I’m actually surprised the nurses haven’t come in wondering why my heart rate is freaking out. It’s only a matter of time… I pull away, ending out lip lock with a popping sound. 

“We should sleep Gee,” I mumble, looking him straight in the eyes. His beautiful eyes. He nods and shifts me around to make sure I'm comfortable. He scoots closers to me, pressing our chests together. 

“Thanks Gee,” I smile, pecking him on the cheek.

“I'm just being a penguin and they huddle together for warmth. Everyone should be a penguin,” he mumbles stupidly, as his eyes flutter shut. I giggle, and let out a sigh. I am happy. I shut my eyes tight, hoping to remember this forever. 

“Oh baby let me in,” I sing quietly. I duck down and nuzzle into his chest. I plant one final kiss on his collarbone before accepting the realm of sleep back into my head. 

~

“Awwwwww!” They scream. I shoot up from the bed and stare at them. Brendon and Pete are standing there awwing at us. Mikey however, is standing to the side, arms crossed unhappily. I don’t think it’s possible for a person to look more angry than Mikey does right now.

“Wha?” I ask sleepily. Mikey huffs and twitches towards the body next to me. G is sleeping soundly next to me.

“We didn't do anything,” I groan, rubbing my head and flopping back down next to him. Brendon speaks up.

“Aww someone is sleepy! Well you can sleep when you're dead. Because you will be if you don't leave now. I heard Branson was coming back today,” he says. I shoot back up and jump out of bed, snatching my cell from the bedside table. My other arm is still attached to my morphine drip. Tis nothing more than a leash on the fiery beast of humanity.

“Ready!” I say, standing up straight. Pete starts laughing. 

“Told you that would work,” he laughs. I roll my eyes, and collapse into the chair. Gee begins to stir in the bed. 

“Frankie?” He grumbles, slowly opening his eyes. I smile at him, but I catch Mikey’s eye, and quickly look away. Even if Brendon was kidding, he was probably correct. Branson will be back shortly. 

“Morning Gee. Sorry to rush you, but if you don't want to be pulled down into hell with me, we should probably get going,” I say, rubbing the remaining sleep from my eyes. He sits up slowly, stretching loudly. 

“Oh, hey guys. Didn't know you were here,” he mumbles, getting out of bed.

“Yeah, well, we are,” Mikey says, flatly. Gee rolls his eyes. I look at him, sympathetically. Mikey’ll get over it eventually. Eventually. I hope. Gee puts his cell in his back pocket, and pulls on his jacket. 

“Ready?” He asks. We collectively nod, and step out of the room I have been confined to for the past few days. My parents must have already checked my out, because the nurse on duty says nothing when we walk out. That, or she just doesn’t give a crap. Who even knows in Bellevue?

We all pile into Mikey’s car, which results in an argument over seating. His car isn't huge and really only has space for four people. Gee suggested I sit on his lap, to which Mikey took another swing at him.

“Okay, okay, I get it fine!” He says, stepping back, massaging his jaw. 

“Here’s is how this is going to work. Brendon has shot-gun, Pete will sit on my lap, and you two will sit in the back. I make the rules because this is my car. If you don't like these rules, you can walk,” he says, very curtly. He opens the driver's seat door, grumbling angrily to Pete who looks bored out of his mind. I roll my eyes, but take my seat in the back anyway. Despite my frustration towards Mikey. Pete seems keen on this part of the situation, as he quickly hops onto Mikey’s lap. Brendon scoots closer to the passenger's door. Gee and I make suspicious eye contact. This drive is not going to be pleasant. At all. 

I lean my head back on the head rest. Gee intertwines our fingers loosely, before shutting his eyes too. I catch Mikey looking at me. His eyes flicker up from our hands to my face. We make eye contact. I stare at him, my quirky smile still plastered on my lips. For the first time in a long time, his eyes soften and he smiles back. I sigh and shut my eyes for the rest of the drive.

“Wake up Frankie.” Gee nudges me awake. Before I even open my eyes I lean up and press my lips against his. He jumps a bit before smiling and returning the light kiss. I pull back, opening my eyes. Gee is smiling awkwardly at me. 

“Be glad Mikey didn't see that,” he giggles. 

“He doesn't own me,” I reply, lightly slapping my hand against his cheek. 

“Yeah well he owns the car, so pull yourself together,” Gee grumbles, but laughs none the less. We are parked outside the Way’s house, and based on the sun, it’s almost noon. G ushers me inside, pulling me through the door by my hand.

“I never got to show you my room,” He says, grinning broadly.

He drags me past the living room and turns to a cove with a doorway. He jerks the knob awkwardly, before stepping back and yanking the door open harshly. Suddenly a scream rings out and echoes throughout the house. Mikey slides down the banister screeching. He runs over to us and kicks the door shut. 

“No. Remember the rules?” Mikey asks. 

“Yes Mikey, I solemnly swear I will not sleep with your brother while you are in the house,” I recite, placing my hand over my heart. Mikey rolls his eyes and crossed his arms like a sassy sixth grader. 

“Yeah Mikey, I also solemnly swear I will not sleep with your best friend while you are in the house,” he teases. 

“I'm gonna hit you again,” Mikey groans, but walks away. Gee smiles, and re-opens the door. We walks down a few stairs and into his basement room I've walked past so many times. Posters and little paintings line the walls, while the floor is scattered with comic books and clothes. 

“Wow…” I whisper, looking around wildly. 

“Sorry it's super messy..” He says, picking up stray belongings. 

“No Gee it's… Beautiful,” I whisper. 

“Oh! You like it?” He asks, brightly.  
“It's gorgeous G! Did you paint these?” I ask, turning to him. 

“Well yeah…” He mumbles. I smile and shove my face into his, smashing our lips together. He responds slowly, wrapping his hands around my waist. I wind my fingers in his hair. I lick the inside of his mouth and he steps backward, me following him, still attached. He stumbles and falls onto the bed, me on top of him. I pull away, shocked a little bit. 

“I'm- I'm sorry…” I whisper, pushing myself off of him. 

“Hey it's okay,” He rests his hand on my cheek. Okay then. I press my lips back onto his. He lets out a light moan and presses back. His moan. Holy shit. My hands have once again slid down his sides, and are toying with the hem of his shirt. Before my brain can catch up with the hormones rushing through my body, my hips grind down on G. He moans and bucks his hips up to mine, but pulls away. 

“Frankie…” He whines. His lips are red and swollen. My brain races for a moment, absolutely lost. 

“Oh yeah. Sorry. I just got carried away…” I mumble, awkwardly. He nods, but doesn’t signal for me to continue. He rests his head back on his mattress. I climb off of him and sit next to him, tracing the patterns drawn on the walls in pencil. Obscure little drawings, but beautiful none the less. 

“You really are super talented,” I whisper. He smiles meekly, and props himself up with one arm. 

“Yeah I don’t do a whole lot, so I have a lot of time one my hands,” he replies. Between these drawings and the songs, I feel like I’m around god or something. He is just so perfect. I hold out my arm to him. 

“Pinch me,” I say. He pinches me lightly, and looks at me, questioningly.

“I need to make sure this is all real. Finding another gay boy who I’m not best friends with in a catholic school, who sings like an angel, and can draw like a motherfucker seems a bit too good to be true.” I smile.

“You could have just asked,” he laughs. I shrug. 

There is a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Gee yells. Mikey steps in, cautiously.

“Were not breaking any rules Mikey. Calm down,” I sigh. G shoots me a look and mouths the word, ‘liar.’ I giggle. Mikey straightens up, and was casually over to us.

“Frank you've been excused from school while you heal. And I called your parents and you can stay the night,” he plops down on the floor, sighing. 

“Thanks Mikes.” I say, rolling off the bed and onto Mikey. I’m too drugged to even bother asking why on Earth my parents would let me stay at Mikey’s. Even when my mother possibly thinks I’m dating Gerard, which I am.

“Yeah, yeah. Don't make me regret it,” he grumbles. I'm getting really sick of this whole not trusting thing. Really fast. I'm about to say something along the lines of, hey I'm your best friend and you should trust me, but at this point I just need to give him time. 

“Let's watch a movie,” Mikey sighs, standing up. Gee nods and walks over to his tv. 

“Where are you going?” I ask as Mikey walks through the door. 

“I need to make a few calls if I’m going to survive tonight,” he miffs. I roll my eyes and sigh pitifully. 

“He’ll get over it Frankie. He will,” Gee soothes, walking back over to me. 

“Yeah I know. It's just… He's always trusted me and now… It's just different I guess,” I say, leaning my head on Gee’s shoulder. 

“He does trust you. He doesn't trust me. I kissed you in the hospital,” He says, shuddering jokingly. 

“Yeah, I guess,” I sigh, shutting my eyes. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and presses a kiss onto my cheek, pressing just hard enough to sting. I snuggle against him, smiling through the pain. Mikey flops down the stairs, and tosses his phone onto the bed next to us. 

“Well I only meant to invite one person but I think we may have more like four others coming,” he says, going through Gee’s movie collection. 

“Good thing mom’s at the aunts tonight, and dads still at that conference in NYC,” Gee says, making nothing of the statement. 

“You should have told me your parents weren't home,” I jokingly bite my lip. A hard object smacks into my head. The slow waves of throbbing pain waft through my head at neck breaking pace. 

“Ouch! Fuck!” I yell, rubbing my already aching head. Mikey picks up his phone and places the battery back inside. It seems to have been forcefully ejected against my head. 

“You are aware that I just went into a coma because I got knocked out right?” I ask, still rubbing my head. 

“Knocked out or knocked up?” Mikey raises his eyebrows, hands on hips. I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs. 

“I'm getting some ice,” I grumble, walking up the stairs and out the door. I should check with my mother to make sure it’s actually okay for me to stay the night. I grab a bag from the drawer and stick some ice from the freezer in it. I zip up the bag and press it to my head, and sit down on the couch. It only feels minutely better, but if I take any more medication, I might as well take some LSD. 

I pull out my phone. One text from my mother.

Mom: You are free to stay at Mikey’s house tonight. I don’t want any other people over because your head needs a rest. See you tomorrow. 

I stretch out on the couch and shut my eyes. This house is just as familiar as my own. I drift off, when suddenly there is a knock on the door. Before I can even sit up Mikey shoots up the stairs and bolts to the door. He flings the door open and whisks Pete into the house, roughly kissing him. 

I don't think he even knows I'm here. Pete yelps a bit, before wrapping one arm around his neck, and shoving the other under Mikey’s shirt. Ah yes, what a good time for payback. I sit up slowly, and creep towards Gee’s door. They won't notice me with their eyes glued shut. I open his door and creep down the stairs. Gee looks up to me, but before he can say anything I put my hand over his mouth. He looks up at me with puppy dog eyes, and I’m overtaken with an urge. I press my lips onto his forehead, but pull away quickly before I get the chance to go overboard. I tilt my head towards the door. He nods, understanding, and stands up. We creep up the stairs. I let Gee lead out of the alcove. He stops instantly, and I can understand why. Pete has slammed Mikey up the wall and has one hand around his neck and another down his pants. Gerard glares at me. I mouth the word ‘scream’. He smiles, evilly and begins screeching at the top of his lungs.

“MY POOR INNOCENT SMALL BROTHER! I AM BLINDED BY THIS. INNA PRO-PRO BEHAVIOR. I AM DISGUSTED,” he shrieks. Mikey and Pete, shoot apart. I double over laughing so hard I think I can taste blood in my mouth. It should concern me, the taste of metal on my tongue, but it slips my mind much too soon to be worrying. The looks of absolute terror quickly dissolve into embarrassment and eventually anger. Gee is clutching the couch with one hand, and is holding his stomach with the other. I have fallen over and haven't attempted to get back up. It wouldn't work anyway. 

“You guys suck!” Mikey shouts, throwing a tissue box at us. 

“Now while you are in the house!” I burst out laughing again. I think I'm hilarious. Mikey storms over to me. I scramble to my feet and run down the passageway and into Gee’s room. I shut the door on him, still suffocating with laughter. He bangs his fists on the door angrily, but before I bust a lung and the door opens, there is a knock on the front door. Mikey kicks the door once, before exiting the passageway. I open the door carefully and step back out, being careful not to push my luck. I check my surroundings before making my way back Into the living room. Gee is still snickering, but Mikey has moved on, to welcome the people at the door. 

“Oh my God Ryan!” Pete says, smiling wildly. I grab Gee’s hand and pull him closer. 

“Not too close. Mikey might pull a gun on us,” he giggles. 

“Don't let him hear you say that. Because it's true,” I reply, scoffing under my breath. In the doorway is Brendon with his arm wrapped neatly around the waist of a slightly taller boy. This must be Ryan. 

“Come in!” Mikey ushers them into the living room, pretending as though he was not going at it on the wall next to where they stand at this very moment. Ryan is silent, but smiles kindly at Mikey. Surprisingly, Brendon doesn't saunter in as usual, instead stays next to Ryan, walking slowly as he absorbs everything. Ryan's brown eyes are brilliantly seductive. He can look at you and you’d just melt. I still prefer G though. Brendon leads Ryan to the couch, where he sits daintily. Brendon speaks up. 

“So, this is Ryan. The one I told you about,” Brendon clarifies the fact we all already know. Ryan smiles and whispers ‘Hi’ meekly to us. We all smile and wave. After a moment or two of awkward silence, Gee walks over and sits down next to him. 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” He asks quietly. Ryan smiles. 

“Sure. What ever you guys want. I just don't want to be a burden,” he says. 

“You're not a burden,” Brendon smiles, nuzzling his neck. Ryan giggles, and shoves him off. 

We decide not to watch a horror film at one in the afternoon, and instead go for, unbelievably, Aladdin. Ryan said it was super good and just went with it. He’s a bit timid, but once he warms up to you, he relaxes a bit. More charming. 

We chat through the entire movie and when the end credits appear on screen, I feel like I've known Ryan m entire life. He is so easy to get used to. I can see him hanging around us more. My stomach growls angrily. 

“Let's get some food. I’m starving,” I whine. They all look around for objections. 

“Let's go get pizza. It's better to eat there anyway,” I say, standing up and stretching. Everyone shuffles around, grabbing keys and jackets and phones. We take two separate cars, me and Gee in Mikey’s and everyone else in Brendon’s. Mikey clearly just wanted to get away from us. I can't really blame him. Gee is still giggling as he settles into the driver's seat. 

“Mikey never lets me drive,” He sighs, laughing a bit. 

“Me neither. Do you even know how to drive?” I ask. He glares at me, and turns the car on. 

“Of course I do. I’m not an idiot all the time. Now, play some decent music,” he scolds. I laugh and look through the Cd’s Mikey stores in his car. 

“So those songs you were singing in the showers… You wrote those, right?” I ask, flipping through this disks.

“Yup,” he says, shyly.

“Well they are fucking awesome,” I reply, pulling out misfits and sliding it in the slot. 

“They’re alright I guess. I’ve never been a fan of my own work,” he replies, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and he drives. 

“No one really is. Hey! Maybe you could show me the chords for one of them sometime! I play guitar, and I would love to learn them. If you want to. Ya know,” I suggest. 

“As long as that means I get to spend more time with you,” he says quietly. He sounds close to scared, which makes me feel a lot of things. Mostly, over protective. 

“Of course, Gee,” I smile.

Gee drives a lot slower than Mikey, which is good, considering Mikey can and will break every traffic law in existence just to get somewhere on time. We pull into the parking lot, right behind the other car. Pete must’ve driven, considering the fact that everyone can stand after the drive, and are not collapsing or throwing up. You never really get used to it. G turns off the car, and hops out. I stay seated, groaning.

“You okay, Frankie?” Gee asks.

“Yeah. Just a little head ache,” I sigh. Gee shoots around to my side of the car, and places his hand on my forehead.

“You don’t feel too warm. Frankie maybe we should go home,” he says, looking worried.

“I’m okay Gee. This is probably just the medicine wearing off. I’ll be fine,” I assure him. He looks suspicious, but lets me out of the car anyway. He grabs my hand as we walk through the parking lot to the rest of the group. I would love to go home with Gee, but pizza is more important currently. It usually is in this family.

We are seated at a large booth inside. We squeeze in, around a large circular table. Mikey doesn’t remember to separate us in time.He glares are the two of us scoot around the semi-circle, away from him. As we all sit down in our places, silence erupts. The thing is, whit my friends its never silent for long. Especially when a new person arrives. The interrogation explodes.

“So Ryan, how did you and Brendon meet?”

“What is it like at your school?”

“How long have you two been dating?”

“Why are you so quiet? Did something happen?” 

And so on. I roll my eyes, and lean my head back against the booth, trying to ignore the pounding noises coming from my friends. G squeezes my hand, and leans towards me.

“Hey you don’t look too good. We can go home, you know. I don’t mind,” he whispers, sympathetically.

“Gerard I don’t think the two of us going home alone is a great idea currently,” I say, my eyes still shut. He stifles a laugh, trying to stay serious. Ryan shyly looks down at his hands. 

“Brenny?” He asks quietly. Brendon nods. 

“I can answer for him,” he begins. Everyone bursts back into questioning him, with the same questions. Brendon behind to answer on rapid fire. 

“We met through a mutual friend at our school, our school is loud and smells bad, we've been dating for about 3 months, and nothing happened he just prefers to be quiet. Not all the time though,” he winks. Ryan shoves him. 

“Fuck you,” he whisper shouts, laughing. Brendon just laughs. They are so happy. Pain sears into my head and I yell, clutching my head. 

“Okay I'm taking you home. Let's go,” Gee says, helping me out. Mikey, for once, doesn't look suspicious, only sympathetic. I smile sadly at the group, as Gee helps me struggle to walk out. He hauls me out of the restaurant, through the parking lot, and into the car much slower than requires. He plops into the driver's seat and turns off the volume. 

“No music,” he states. I pull the lever on the side of my chair and lean the chair back. 

“Are you taking me to my house or yours?” I ask, eyes shut. 

“Yours, Frankie. You need to go home,” he replies. I'm not even going to object. 

I groan the entire way home, on every turn, every bump, every stop. My head is on fire. I'm hoping this isn't a side effect. This hurts like hell. Gee takes one hand off the wheel, and holds my hand. I smile.

The car pulls to a final stop, and he switches off the engine. 

“Oh my God, Frankie,” He groans. 

“What?” I ask, sitting up and rubbing my head and eyes. Instead of my usual spick and span house and perfectly pruned front yard, there is a mess off a house. Toilet paper is covering the trees, and the trash of about nine kids houses is on the lawn, not to mention the graffiti. This has got to be illegal. 

“Shit,” I say. Gee looks at me, sadly. This is all too much for me. G wrap around the car to my side, and helps me out. He puts my arm around his shoulders, as I fumble to the sidewalk. 

“I'm feeling woozy, babe,” I say. Everything is spinning a bit. Not good. 

“It's okay,” he says. We reach the front step, where a note is tacked to the door. Just like old times. 

‘This means war.’ It reads. 

“Never mind,” Gee says. “It's not okay.” I look to him sadly. I'm gonna fight this war and everyone knows it. Maybe just not right now. I groan. 

“I'm not okay.” I walk inside the house with the darkening cloud of doom settling upon us.

The end. 

(UNTIL NEXT TIME!)


End file.
